Total Drama Revenge of Ukufa
by MorbidGinger
Summary: Chris is back on Ukufa Island! He's having 14 all new competitors competing for the 1 million dollar prize. Who will find love? Who will be friends? And who will win? Find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa! (Apps Closed)
1. App

Hello peoples! I am starting a new SYOC. This is a direct sequel to my last one 'Total Drama Ukufa Island.' I'll be accepting 14 contestants. 7 guys and 7 girls. Let me just say, I'm not the best when it comes to updating. It could take me a week to update the story, or a couple months. Please try to be patient. I will NOT quit this story no matter how long it takes me to update. So yeah, here are the rules:

1)No Mary Sues (be creative)

2)No relatives/ children of the canon contestants (well the canon contestants aren't old enough to have 16-18 year old children yet considering this is taking place about a year and a half after pahkitew. And I just don't like when an OC is just a relative of a canon contestant.)

3)Be a good sport. (If your character isn't picked or is eliminated, don't start getting all angry. Not everyone's OC can win.)

4)You can add anything to the app, but please at least have what is on there. (unless if it says its optional)

5)If I'm writing your character incorrectly please politely tell me what I need to fix. I'm not the best writer, but I enjoy doing it. Please don't go off on me.

6)Be creative with the Stereotype don't be bland like 'the singer' 'the goth' or whatever be creative like 'The Unknown Singer' or 'The Light-hearted Goth'

7) you can have 2 characters but they must be one boy and one girl

You can review or pm the app. I don't really care.

Enjoy!

Here's the app:

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames (optional):**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age (16-18):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality (please be detailed):**

 **Bio:**

 **Hair (style ad color):**

 **Eye color:**

 **Build (Body typ):**

 **Height:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Relationship, if so, with what kind of person?:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Phobia:**

 **Reaction to be eliminated first:**

 **Reaction to being eliminated:**

 **Reaction to being runner-up:**

 **Reaction to winning:**

 **Anything Else:**

 **Challenge idea? (optional. Also there will be VR challenges so you can be really creative):**

 **Audition (optional):**

So yeah, there ya have it! I really hope I get some good characters! I can't wait 0w0. Good luck!


	2. Cast List

**Hello! So I'm here with the cast list already! Let me say, I was not expecting to get as many apps as I did! And literally every single character was heavily considered. Picking these is definitely the hardest part of a SYOC. I feel terrible for not choosing people's OC's especially since some of them are really awesome and nice. I really hope you can forgive me if your OC wasn't chosen. It was a VERY hard decision. Well enough rambling here's the cast list:**

Girls:

Brianne Julie Victors- The Secretly Bisexual Tomboy (wannabehipster)

Candy Marrison- Sugar High Blogger (5everAwesome)

Dianne Matthews- The Cancer-Stricken Girl (Elizabeth Life Stone)

Katrina Sears- The Arrogant Brainiac (Aristicus)

Marilyn Mayborn- The Upbeat Gamer Girl (PeachSkinGemstones)

Melissa Donavan- The Failed Manipulator (Safety Pickle)

Rebekah- The Next Sierra (BeekerMaroo777)

Guys:

Adam MacArthur- The Sexy Nudist (xXDemonGingerXx)

Desi Amell/Bella Duball- Drag Underdog (Tootsie Turner)

Elias Jackson- The Suck Up (Curcle)

Insignificant Slave- The North Korean Spy (firepoisonsteel)

Joshua Sanders- The Shy Artist (xXRocketShark216Xx)

Layne Swift- Shy Jovial Nerd (Takuna the Chroniclar)

Troy Kaminsky- The Playful "Heartbreaker" (CodyOnTheBounceT.V.)

 **So here's the cast list! Again, I sincerely apologize if your character wasn't accepted. All the characters were amazing! But I already started getting tons of ideas with these people. I hope you can forgive me! To the people whose character got in: Congrats! Well I'll get started on the Introduction chapter ASAP! Like I said already I'm not the best when it comes to updating, but this will get completed no matter how long it takes! Please be patient! Anywhos~ Thanks for all the applicatons! I hope you have a good day! ^w^ ~CV**


	3. Ch1: Same Island, New Contestants

**Woo! Here we are the first chapter! Before I start I just waana say some things. First off, I know some of you really enjoy the theme song, but I don't think I'm going to make it. Last season, things changed so much and I had to keep changing the theme song. I apologize. Lasty, I do not own Total Drama Series or the characters used in this SYOC. Credit goes to the owners. Now let's get to the introduction! I hope you guys like this!**

"Oh, hello people of t.v. land. It's I, Chris McLean, bringing you another season of Total Drama!" Said none other than the host with the most. He was standing on the dock connected to Ukufa Island. "This season, we're returning to Ukufa Island with a whole new batch of losers to humiliate!" He walked towards the right to the edge of the dock. "Speaking of whom, let's introduce the first one, Melissa!"

A Caucasian girl with an average build, long curly brown hair, and hazel eyes wearing a green t-shirt and blue skinny jeans showed up rowing a little yellow raft to the dock. When she arrived, she jumped onto the dock, leaving her raft to float away.

"Hello Melissa, you are the first one on the island." Chris told her.

"Thanks!" Melissa said with a smile. "I-I mean what the hell is wrong with you? Making us row here. It's so, uh, stupid!" She exclaimed, trying to be angry, but she clearly was uneasy about it.

"Thanks, I thought nobody was going to care, but now I'm glad that's the way I have you all coming to the island." Chris said. Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to go the other side of the dock. I don't want to… catch your… stupidness." Melissa said to Chris, again looking uneasy when she insulted Chris. She did as she said, and walked to the other side of the dock.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"This island is just so stupid! I mean really. Oh well I better get used to it because I'm going to lie, cheat, and steal my way to the finale!" Her eye twitches.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Next to row up to the dock is a very short boy with light tan skin, glasses, short black hair, and brown eyes wearing tan cargo pants, a blue and white striped shirt that looks to be a size too small, and grey tennis shoes.

"Wow Chris! This rowing was such a creative way to introduce the contestants! You're so smart." Said the boy. "Not to mention so much more handsome in person! I never even thought that was possible!"

"Thank you Elias. And I know, all those things are true." Chris says, giving a wink to the camera. "Please, go to the other side of the dock."

"Yes sir!" Elias responded. The suck-up walked over next to Melissa and said, "Hello, I'm Elias! I must say, you look very pretty today."

Melissa smiled and said, "Aw thanks! I'm Melissa. You're such a nice-" She then realized she was being nice. "I-I mean, Of course I'm pretty… uh… oh! And you better not get in my way! Yeah…" Melissa said, again trying to act mean but she still couldn't handle it. Elias raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"Wow! It's so great to be here and… I know I'm going to get far. I know what I really need is for everybody to like me! Then no one will want to vote me out!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next contestant was already on the dock. She was bouncing up and down out of excitement. The short and thin girl had pale blue eyes and her hair was cotton candy pink, pulled into two braids.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Chris! This is so cool being here!" The girl said, full of excitement.

Chris gave the girl a weird look. "You ok Candy? You're uh, vibrating."

"Never better! I may have eaten a piece of candy on the way here! Hey! That's my name too! Don't worry I didn't eat myself." Candy replied.

"Please, go join the others." Chris told her. "You're scaring me."

Candy gave a salute and said, "Aye aye sir!" The sugar high blogger skipped over to the other two. "Hi guys!"

"Hello, Candy was it?" Elias asked. Candy nodded in return. "I'm Elias, it's nice to meet you. I can see you're just so full of energy right now. That's seems really fun."

"It is!" Candy said. She turned to Melissa. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter because… because you're so annoying and I doubt you'll be here for long…"Melissa said.

Candy became sad after that. "Oh… I'm sorry."

* * *

 _Confessional Candy_

"Wow! I can't believe I'm here! This is so amazing! Hopefully I can make some awesome new friends here and maybe even win!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Next contestant to row up to the dock was a lanky guy with some muscle on his upper body, alabaster tan skin tone, hazel green eyes, his hair is golden blonde and is long on the top with tampered sides. He is wearing A blue Hawaiian-styled Polo with a plain green shirt under it, a pair of khakis and silver Air Jordans.

He jumps onto the dock, only to be greeted by Chris. "Hey Troy, ready for some pain and humiliation?"

"Uh, no not really." Troy responded.

"Well you better get ready." Chris teased.

Troy walked over to the other side of the dock without saying another word to Chris. But he did say to the other contestants, "Hey ladies, dude."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Elias told him, shaking Troy's hand.

"Hi!" Candy waved.

"You're a womanizer aren't you!?" Melissa yelled. "I don't… uh trust you."

Troy gave a sigh. "Of course."

* * *

 _Confessional Troy_

"Why does everyone assume I'm a womanizer? I promise you I'm not!" He gets a little red in the face. "I, uh, don't even know how to ask a girl out. Heh."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next girl to come was one with brown hair in a ponytail that goes right past her shoulders, green eyes, and peach skin. She's wearing a pink flashy skirt, pink Victorian boots, and a grey bustier with a star charm.

Chris surprisingly helps her up onto the dock. "Hello Dianne, I'm glad you're able to make it."

"Thank you so much Chris." Dianne said. "I'm really happy to be here." She smiled and walked over to the other contestants. "Hello everyone, my name is Dianne."

"Hello Dianne! I'm Candy!" The blogger greeted.

Troy smiled and said, "Hello cutie, my name is Troy."

Dianne blushed and responded, "H-hello Troy. Hi Candy."

* * *

 _Confessional Dianne_

"Wow it's a dream come true to be here! E-even if I'm eliminated early on, I'm still happy that I was able to be here."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next contestant was a 'girl' with fair skin, vibrant green eyes, and short, curly dark red wig that is reminiscent of Bette Davis. She's wearing a vintage black unitard, dark fishnet stockings that cover up her legs, heel straped shoes, leopard print Mickey Mouse ears, and a boa made out of dollar bills.

She gets up onto the dock and greets Chris. "Well hello Chris, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello _Bella_ hope you're ready for this show." Chris responded.

"Oh you don't need to worry a bit about me." Bella told him. "This queen can handle herself just fine." She walked over to the other contestants. Some were taken aback by her sense of style.

"Hello everyone! Bella BuBall has made her enterance."

"Hello Mrs. DuBall." Elias greeted. "I love your sense of style! It's so unique."

"Thank you hun!" Bella responded.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Well her sense of style is… different, to say the least."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Bella_

"We got the triple drag threat right here! This drag underdog sure as heck ain't no cannon fodder!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next contestant to appear was a boy who was very tall and skinny with very pale tan skin, emerald green eyes, and black and brown hair that was sticking up in the back with a blonde streak through it.

"And Layne is the next contestant!" Chris announces.

Layne walks over to the others and gives a small wave. "H-hi."

"Hi there Layne!" Candy greets, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "My name is Candy! It's nice to meet you!"

Layne gets flustered, but still smiles. "Th-thanks."

* * *

 _Confessional Candy_

"That Layne guy is so adorable! He's so shy I just wanna squeeze him in a tight hug!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Layne_

"I-I really hope Candy is on my team. She's… kinda cute." He blushes.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next boy to row up to the dock was tall and lanky, had pale Caucasian skin, sapphire blue eyes, short messy ash blonde hair with a cowlick in the front and one in the back.

He jumped onto the dock, and was also greeted my Chris. "Hey there Joshua!"

Joshua just gave Chris a shy wave, and walked over with the other contestants. He sat down and started drawing in a sketchbook instead of talking to anyone.

"Really, two shy people in a row? Can't the producers be more creative with who they choose?" Melissa blurts out.

"Just because two people are both shy doesn't mean they are exactly the same!" Elias told her. "Everyone is amazing and unique in their own way!"

Melissa just stayed silent.

* * *

 _Confessional Joshua_

"Uh, h-hi… I don't really know what to say."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next contestant was a short and skinny girl with brown eyes, brown hair put into a ponytail, and slightly tan skin. She was wearing glasses, a purple shirt with a heart on it, jeans, and red shoes.

"Hi Chris!" She greeted. "It's so cool to be here! I love this show so much"

Chris looked at her in thought. "Rebekah, you look very familiar…"

"I made a cameo last season!" She said. "I was the fake Harold!"

"Oh, right." Chris said, remembering.

Rebekah went over to the opposite side of the dock and greeted the others. "Hi guys! I'm Rebekah! But my Friends call me Beeker Maroo!"

"Hello Beeker, the name's Bella DuBall." Bella greeted.

"Hello Bella! You're very pretty!" Rebekah said.

"Ah thanks hun!" Bella smiled.

* * *

 _Confessional Rebekah_

"It's so cool being here! I'm like a really huge fan of Total Drama and Leshawna! My friends call me Sierra 2.0" She giggles.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The next girl to reach the dock had dark purple hair, evergreen eyes, tan skin, and had a slightly curvy body shape. She was wearing A black Fall Out Boy tank top with knives on it that reads American Beauty / American Psycho, jean shorts with ripped black leggings underneath, black "Off The Wall" Vans.

"Hello Brianne, Welcome to Ukufa Island!" Chris told her.

"One; call me Bri, I hate my real name. Two; I don't like you McClean." Bri said.

"Aw cute, you think I actually care." Chris smirked.

Bri rolled her eyes at Chris. She went to the other side of the dock, and smiled at the others. "Hey, I'm Bri! Nice to meet you guys!"

"Hey Bri, I'm Troy." Troy greeted.

"And I'm Candy!" Candy exclaimed, popping up behind Troy.

"Well hey Candy and Troy." Bri replied to them. "Maybe we'll be on the same team."

"I hope so!" Candy said.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"Now I don't really like reality shows, but since I'm here I might as well try to win!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Well the winner has arrived." Said the next contestant. It was a Caucasian girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses. She's wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans.

"Katrina everyone!" Chris announces.

Katrina simply walks past Chris to the other side of the dock. She stands right in front of Bri.

"Uhh, really?" Bri asked, irritated.

"Oh be quiet. I deserve to stand in the front as I am the smartest one here with an IQ of 187." Katrina smugly said.

"Doesn't give you the right to be rude." Bri retorted.

Katrina just chuckled. "Oh please, it gives me every right."

Bri rolled her eyes, and begrudgingly stepped to the side.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

She chuckles. "These dumbasses. They should be so easy to take down. I mean with my intelligence, I'll easily get to the end."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

They next contestant was a guy with pale skin, black piercing eyes, and black hair in the same fashion as Kim Jong-Un. He was wearing a blue old style 1950's American hat, a blue button up coat, and a pair of North Korean blue jeans.

"Greetings fellow Americans, shall we eat snow?" He said.

"Uh, Insignificant, this is Canada." Chris said.

"Don't try to trick me you puny snow eating scum!" Insignificant yelled. He walked over to the other side of the dock, getting weird looks from the others.

* * *

 _Confessional Insignificant_

He cackles. "These stupid gun owning Americans think they can beat me? HAHAHA! They are stupider than I thought. I shall win this for the glorious leader!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The girl to come was one with pale skin, beautiful dark green eyes, she has short curly hair that is pale blonde with both light blue streaks and dark blue tips, similar style to Marilyn Monroe. She's wearing a white t-shirt with blue denim capris, a black over vest hoodie with blue bunny ears decked with gaming pins on the hood, and black flats with bright blue bows on the toes.

"Next up is Marilyn!" Chris says.

"Hi guys it's fun to be here!" Marilyn said enthusiastically, walking over to the other contestants.

"Hi! My name's Candy, I love your hoodie!" Candy told her.

"Thanks!" Marilyn smiled.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Wow some of these guys are so nice!" Her enthusiastic demeanor turns calm. "It's gonna be so fun to take them all down. Cuz just like any video game, I'm going to win this!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The final contestant jumped onto the dock from his raft. The girls, except Katrina, either gave him googly eyes, or covered their eyes, while the guys awkwardly looked away.

The finale contestant had a sun kissed skin tone, green eyes, a perfect semi muscular body, and brown hair that is similar to Devin's from Ridonculous Race. He's wearing… well nothing. He's completely naked.

"Uh, hey Adam…" Chris said awkwardly.

"Hey there, I'm stoked to be here!" Adam said.

"That's nice, go mingle with your fellow campers." Chris told him.

Adam walked to the other side of the dock, and greeted the others. "Sup, I'm Adam."

"Y'know clothes would be nice on you…" Layne mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"Where the fuck are your clothes?" Katrina snapped. "I do not wish to have to stare at your ass."

Adam shrugged. "I don't own any clothes, I'm a nudist."

"Well I know who I want in an alliance." Melissa gushed, forgetting her mean girl act.

* * *

 _Confessional Adam_

"Yeah I kinda expected that kind of reaction." He shrugs. "Oh well, I'm still here to try to win!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Well now that you've all met, I guess I can explain some things." Chris said. "First off, there is now only one cabin shared between everyone. It's only one room with 14 beds in it."

"Ugh, I'm going to have to sleep in the same room as all these American scum?" Insignificant cringed.

"Yup! And one more thing, there is a Chris McClean invincibility statue somewhere on the island. But this season, it's become more powerful." Chris told the contestants.

"How so?" Dianne asked.

"Well not only will the person who uses it be safe from elimination, but they will be able to eliminate the person of their choice. And if it's used at merge, then they could even eliminate someone with immunity." Chris explained.

"Wow, that's so cool Chris!" Elias said. "You just keep making this game even more interesting!"

"I know." Chris cockily said.

* * *

 _Confessional Joshua_

"W-w-wow. It's so… powerful this season."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

She chuckles. "I need to get my hands on that!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Melissa_

"There's no doubt I'll be getting the idol! I mean in the past it was always a mean person who got the idol."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Rebekah_

She claps. "The invincibility statue is back with so much more power! This is the best season yet!" She jumps up and down with excitement.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to the contestants, now in their swimsuits, and Chris are now on a beach. In the water is two long boards in the water.

"It's time for your first challenge!" Chris told the contestants. "Behind me in the water are two boards. Each board will hold seven of you. Whoever stays on the board the longest earns immunity for themselves, and for everyone on their board. The challenge will start when everyone is on a board."

The camera flashes showing all the contestants on a board. Using his megaphone, Chris says, "Those of you on the board on the right Joshua, Bella, Adam, Troy, Dianne, Melissa, and Rebekah, you guys are the Pirate Foxes. While the rest of you on the left board Bri, Candy, Layne, Marilyn, Katrina, Insignificant, and Elias, you guys are the Chicken Chefs!"

Marilyn smirks at the names, getting the reference.

"Your challenge starts… now." Chris announced. As soon as he did, the boards raised up out of the water.

"Well, you guys wanna get to know each other a little?" Troy asked.

Insignificant scoffs. "Why the fuck should we do that? I shall not disclose any information about myself to you American scum!"

Troy semi glares and responded, "Well why not? It's the nice thing to do unlike being an asshole like you. And, we're Canadian!"

"Don't try to trick me! I have trained to win this for the glorious leader, and I know he will be ashamed of me if I get tricked so easily!" Insignificant exclaimed.

"I'll go." Dianne said.

"Thank you Dianne." Troy said, smiling and giving a wink at the girl next to him.

"It's no problem." Dianne told him. "So where do I start? Uh, I have an older brother. He and I are super close. I… I lost my parents when I was 15."

There were gasps.

"I'm so sorry." Marilyn told her.

"And when I turned sixteen, I was diagnosed with cancer." Dianne announced. There were more gasps. "But I don't want you guys to take any pity on me. I want to play this game fair and square with no special treatment."

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

"Wow… she's such a strong person. I d-don't think I could handle that."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"So who's next?" Candy asked.

"How 'bout you Joshua?" Bella asked the shy artist.

Joshua blushed a little and replied, "N-no I-i-I'm fine…"

* * *

 _Confessional Bella_

"Looks like we got a shy one on our hands! Maybe I can help him come out of his shell."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"I'll go." Adam volunteered.

"Alright." Bella smiled. She then started dreamily staring at Adam. Dayum he was a hottie wasn't he?

"Well as you can see, I'm a nudist." He said.

"Oh, we can." Bri said.

Before Adam could continue, Chris interrupted. "This is getting boring. Jeez, don't want to have to listen to you people talk about yourselves. I think it's time to raise the difficulty." With that said, Chris pushed a button, and the boards started moving. Elias immediately fell off, and both Rebekah and Melissa soon followed.

"Well darn." Rebekah pouted.

Elias smiled at the two girls, "Don't feel bad you guys still tried your best. Your many talents will shine in other talents."

"Of course they will!" Melissa said. "Now… shut up loser." Melissa's voice wavered.

This made Elias frown.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

He sighs. "I'm used to getting bullied. Though I found out all I need to do is to pick the right people to be friends with, then I'll last longer. But still, something is off about that Melissa girl. I'm not fully sure she enjoys being mean."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Bri almost lost her balance before Candy grabbed her arm, and saved her.

"Thanks." Bri smiled.

"No problem! Sure don't want our team to lose the first challenge." Candy responded.

On the Pirate Foxes' board, Joshua wasn't as lucky. He fell into the ocean with a giant splash. He gave a defeated sigh.

* * *

 _Confessional Joshua_

"A-at least I w-wasn't the first to fall off."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The boards started to shake harder making Katrina, Layne, Candy, Adam, and Dianne lose their balance and fall off.

"Fuck!" Katrina yelled.

The others just looked disappointed instead of angry.

Insignificant started laughing. "Hahaha! You pathetic Americans! You are no match for the power of North Korea!"

"Oh shut up!" Katrina yelled at him. "And We're Canadian!"

"No filthy American female speaks to me like that!" Insignificant jumped at Katrina getting ready to attack. Despite being physically weak, it only took one hit from Katrina to hit Insignificant away.

"Dumbass." The brainiac muttered.

"No American female will get the best of me!" Insignificant yelled. Katrina and everyone else just rolled their eyes at him.

"Well with four of you left, I think it's time to turn up the heat." Chris said. With a snap of his fingers, Chef ran onto the beach with his meatball gun. The burly man shot at the remaining contestants.

Troy and Bella ducked when a meatball was sent their way. "I enjoy meatballs, but not when they're getting flung at me!... Well it depends on the situation." Bella said, earning a chuckle from Troy.

Chef shot at Marilyn and Bri, but the two also dodged the meatballs. Except when Bri ducked, she lost her balance and fell into the ocean.

"Aw crap." She muttered.

Chef then started to rapidly fire meatballs at the contestants. They did the best they could to dodge them, but Troy still managed to get hit.

Marilyn smiled at Bella. "May the best one win. Good luck!"

"Right back atcha hun." Bella smiled back.

Chef continued to fire at the two, but they kept dodging each meatball. Also the fact that the ocean's wave were getting bigger and soaking the boards didn't help them stay on the board.

Marilyn almost lost her balance, but regained it before she could fall. Unfortunately for her, this gave Chef enough time to hit her, causing her to fall, and making the Chicken Chefs lose the challenge.

The Pirate Foxes cheered, and Bella smiled to herself.

* * *

 _Confessional Bella_

"I said I wasn't gonna be no cannon fodder. And I think I just about proved it."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

The usually upbeat girl just stared off into space. She then gave a sigh. "Well shit, I lost the challenge. But really I think I proved I can do good in challenges at least. There's no way they're gonna vote me out."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Insignificant glared at Marilyn. "You incompetent American female! You lost the challenge for us! You're useless!"

Elias spoke up. "She's not useless, she is a very strong competitor, you should be happy for how good she has done!"

"She doesn't deserve praise from me!" Insignificant said. "And neither do you!" He pointed at Elias. "You are very weak! You are also useless."

"Hey stop, Elias isn't useless!" Candy said. "He tried his best, and you just jumped off!"

"The ugly one provoked me." Insignificant said.

This had Katrina seething. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU FUCKING PILE OF HORSE SHIT!"

"Guys calm down!" Bri exclaimed. "It's not good for a team to fight!"

Katrina and Insignificant just rolled their eyes, and walked in opposite directions from each other. Bri sighed.

"Hey, their just stubborn." Candy said, putting an arm around Bri. "Don't feel bad."

Bri smiled and her face turned a light shade of red. "Thanks Candy.

"No problem! I should go write about today on my blog!" Candy said.

"But before you do, you guys must think about who you want to vote off tonight." Chris told the Chicken Chefs, causing them to groan.

"You did a good job out there Bella!" Adam told the diva.

"Ah thanks hun, it was nothing." Bella responded.

"You won for our team! That's something!" Rebekah said.

"Y-y-yeah. G-g-good j-job." Joshua shyly said.

Bella went and wrapped her arms around Adam and Joshua's shoulders. "Thanks guys, I think we should celebrate, don'tcha think?" The Pirate foxes let out a cheer.

* * *

The camera flashed to the bomb fire ceremony.

"Well Chicken Chefs, not the best way to start off a season huh?" Chris teased. Everyone stayed silent. "Well when I call your name, you will go to the confessional and cast your vote. The person with the most votes will leave the Island. Kapeesh?" Some people nodded. "Alright, Bri, you're up first."

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

She marked a picture and turned it around to show it was a picture of Elias. "I've thought about it, and even though Insignificant is a douche, Elias isn't that good in the more physical challenges. And we have Katrina for the brain ones… so…"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Layne_

He showed his vote, being Insignificant. "He's… just really mean." He muttered. "A-and not the sharpest tool in the shed."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Insignificant_

"Stupid Americans! They should all be voted off! But," He showed his vote, being Elias. "This puny snow eater is a weakling! He doesn't deserve to be on a team of mine!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will get a marshmallow, and you are safe. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are eliminated." Chris explains. "The first marshmallow goes to Layne."

The shy nerd catches his marshmallow and smiles.

"Candy," The blogger catches her marshmallow and gives Layne a hug, making him blush.

"Bri, Marilyn, and Katrina." Bri and Marilyn smile and catch their marshmallows while Katrina smirks.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

Elias looks extremely nervous.

…

…

…

Insignificant gives a cocky smile.

…

…

…

"Elias." The suck-up smiles, and catches his marshmallow.

Insignificant's eyes widen. He immediately gets down on his knees, and prays. "Oh dear glorious leader Kim Jong-un, please spare my life! It's these snow eating, gun owning Americans' fault!"

"We're fucking Canadian!" Katrina yelled.

Everyone else looked at him weirdly. "Uh, ok…" Chris said, confused. "Chef. I think it's time to show everyone the new elimination device. Please hurry with this freak."

* * *

The camera flashes to the dock where Insignificant is kneeling on a giant red X. "Behold the kick of shame!" Chris announced to the contestants. The host press a button, and a giant boot came and literally kicked Insignificant off the island.

Chris turned to the camera and said, "Well with one contestant kicked off, we now have thirteen remaining. What friendships, romances, and enemies will be made this season? Find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

 **Well finally got the first chapter done. Soz it took a while, last week was busy T-T why does my life get busy when I want to do something? Anyways, so Insignificant is the first voted off! Probably saw that coming, but really I didn't have any choice, and trust me, I wanted to think of a way to have him stay longer. He was actually really fun to write. But, he may come back! I'm confirming that there will be a returnee this season. Maybe it'll be Insignificant, or maybe someone else who will be eliminated in the future. I already know who it is. ;3 Now I tried to balance out the screen time as best as I could. How'd I do? Also is your character in character? Please tell me if they aren't I wanna change that. So what do you think of the characters so far? Who do you like and not like? Who do you think will make merge? If you want tell me in the reveiw. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter! See ya next time! ~CV**

 _ **Votes:**_

 _Bri- Elias_

 _Candy-Insignificant_

 _Elias- Insignificant_

 _Insignificant- Elias_

 _Katrina- Insignificant_

 _Layne- Insignificant_

 _Marilyn- Insignificant_

 _ **Insignificant- 5 votes**_

 _Elias- 2 votes_

 **Eliminated: Insignificant**

Pirate Foxes: Adam, Bella, Dianne, Joshua, Melissa, Rebekah, Troy

Chicken Chefs: Bri, Candy, Elias, Katrina, Layne, Marilyn


	4. Ch2: Killer Instinct

**Pirate Foxes: Adam, Bella, Dianne, Joshua, Melissa, Rebekah, Troy**

 **Chicken Chefs: Brianne, Candy, Elias, Katrina, Layne, Marilyn**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Ukufa! We introduced a new set of contestants. Some left their mark." Katrina's entrance was shown. "And some definitely will be remembered…" Adam's entrance was shown. "The contestants were then split up into two teams; the Pirate Foxes and the Chicken Chefs." The teams were shown standing on their respective boards. "For their first challenge, the teams needed to see who lasted the longest on their board. And in the end, Drag Queen Bella Duball won the challenge for the Pirate Foxes. At the season's first elimination ceremony it was down between the weak link Elias and the useless and annoying Insignificant. In the end, it was Insignificant who was the first one voted off the island. With the competition in motion, things are going to get heated up. Who will be the second person voted off of Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

 _~~~Theme Song~~~_

The scene panned in, showing it was still early in the morning. Sitting on a tree stump was Joshua, drawing in a sketch book.

"That's really good!" Said a voice.

Joshua jumped a little and looked behind him towards the voice. Standing there was a guy with short, red shaggy hair, very fair skin tone, and green eyes. He's wearing a hipster Amish hat, a long sleeve black and white striped shirt, and tight black jeans.

"Wh-who are you?" Joshua asked timidly.

The guy sat down next to Joshua and said, "So you don't recognize me?"

Joshua shook his head.

"It's me Bella." Said the undragged drag queen. "Well except I go by Desi when I'm not in drag. It's my real name"

"O-oh." Joshua said, just now getting the situation.

"I-is there something wrong with that?" Desi asked, feeling insecure.

"N-no. Just S-surp-prised." Joshua told him.

Desi smiled. "Oh. That makes me feel better."

* * *

 _Confessional Joshua_

"Th-that came as a surprise. I-I'm kinda glad I found out now though… I kinda almost fell for him… or her. A-and I-I'm not really into guys…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Adam came up to the two, and when Joshua realized the nudist's presence, he quickly and awkwardly looked away.

"Hey Desi, hey Joshua." Adam greeted.

"Hey there." Desi said, a little flirtatiously.

"W-wait, y-you knew Desi was… Desi?" Joshua asked Adam.

"Yeah, the two of us stayed up late just talking about ourselves last night." Adam answered.

"Oh."

"You guys wanna get some breakfast?" Adam asked.

"Oh please, I'm starving! Let me just get dressed up." Desi said.

"You don't have to do that." Adam told Desi.

"I... I want to." Desi responded.

Adam shrugged. "Alright then."

"We'll m-meet you there, right?" Joshua muttered.

"Of course." Desi told the shy artist. He then headed towards the cabin.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Mess Hall later in the day. Everyone was eating lunch which consisted of… well… who knows.

"Uh, is this even edible?" Troy asked.

"You should've seen breakfast." Adam said to Troy. "It was way more inedible than this."

"Tastes better than when I made it." Rebekah said.

"Um, what?" Bri asked.

"I've made this before! It's one of Chef's specialties: Moldy Dust Oatmeal." Rebekah explained.

Everyone else gave a look of complete disgust. Layne even vomited.

"Well your knowledge of everything on this show is definitely… something else." Elias told the Total Drama fan.

"Thanks!" she responded. "But I could never be as knowledgeable of this show as Sierra is."

"I doubt anyone can." Melissa deadpanned.

"Does anyone know when the challenge is going to start?" Marilyn asked. "I'm ready to play!"

"I love that enthusiasm!" Candy exclaimed. The blogger than held her hand up for a high five which Marilyn returned.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "It's called patience dumbasses."

Dianne scowled at Katrina and said, "Don't be rude. It was a simple question." Although Dianne was normally sweet, her voice held a hostile tone to it.

Katrina merely scoffed. "I have an IQ of 187, I don't need to talk to you simpletons with any respect."

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Katrina is really mean. I bet she has tons of friends back home. Maybe I should take some tips from her."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Bri_

"Literally everybody hates Katrina."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Dianne_

"I hate people who are mean and manipulative. That's why my strategy in this game is to take all of those people out of the game. And Katrina is the meanest one here, and she seems manipulative. She's definitely on my radar."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

As day turned to night the contestants became even more impatient for the challenge.

"Well I guess we're doing a night challenge." Layne muttered to himself.

"Guess so." Candy said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

Layne shrugged.

"Why don't you talk much?" Candy asked. "I love to talk!"

"I-I can see that." Layne responded, looking away from the blogger.

Candy got a little closer. Layne sensed this, and he moved away a little. His face had a hind of red.

"Layne, you should talk to more people! Having friends is really fun!" Candy said.

"I-I have friends." Layne told her. "And I'm just... not big on being social."

Chris's voice rang out of a loud speaker, being heard across the entire island. "Get ready losers! It's challenge time!"

"L-let's go get ready for the challenge" Layne said, getting up and walking away. This left Candy to sigh in defeat.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

"Candy should just mind her own business. She's annoying… no matter how cute she is…" He looks away from the camera for a second. "O-ok, so what if I like her?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Candy_

The blogger gives an over dramatic sigh. "Why won't Layne open up more? Ugh, I'm so intrigued by him!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The contestants, Chris, and Chef were shown in the VR tent.

"Welcome to the VR tent." Chris said. "You'll be having multiple challenges done in Virtual Reality throughout the season."

Rebekah jumped up and down with excitement. "This is so cool! I'm so excited!"

"For tonight's challenge, you all will have to spend the night in a creepy and dangerous mansion. But you won't be alone. Because there will be a killer in the mansion with you." The contestants get a look of panic in their eyes. "And if the killer kills you, you are out of the challenge. The team with the most surviving member by sunrise will win the challenge."

"Sounds easy enough." Bri said.

"I'm not finished." Chris said. "Using clues, you guys have the ability to figure out who the killer is. There will be a podium in the foyer of the house, if you correctly enter in who the killer is, your team wins. BUT! If you incorrectly guess the killer, then your team automatically loses."

"Whoa, tough." Adam said.

"Wait, if we're doing this challenge in VR, was it really necessary to have done this challenge at night if you could just make it night in virtual reality?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, but this just gives it a better environment." Chris said. Some people rolled their eyes. "Well, sit down and put the helmets on, your challenge will start when everyone is ready."

Everyone did as they were told, and after some button pressing, Chef manages to send the contestants to virtual reality.

* * *

Melissa opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room. She was lying in a bed. She looked around the room, and in a different bed next to her was Elias.

The suck up rose from his sleeping position and made eye contact with Melissa. "Well hello." He said.

"Hi." Melissa responded.

"Man this is so exciting! I mean virtual reality? Chris really out did himself." Elias rambled.

"Yeah it's- It's really pretty stupid." Melissa told Elias. "I mean I bet Chris just did this so he'd save more money in the show's budget for himself."

Elias nudged Melissa's arm. "Oh come on Melissa, you have to give him more credit than that! You need to enjoy this experience."

"I… I'm here to win." Melissa said. "And you better not get in my way!" She tried to sound intimidating, but her voice wavered causing Elias to raise an eyebrow.

"L-let's just get out of here." Melissa walked out the door in the room. Elias shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

The scene flashed to Bri who, similar to Melissa, woke up in a bed and saw that Candy was in the room with her.

"Yay! You're awake!" Candy exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm up." Bri chuckled at Candy's enthusiasm. "So this is virtual reality huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Candy replied.

"It really is… So what do you think we should do?" Bri asked.

Candy looked up in thought. "Maybe we could walk around the house. I mean there is a killer on the loose so… I don't think it's smart to stay in the same place."

"Then out we go." Bri smiled.

"Woo! Let's go!" Grabbing Bri's hand, Candy pretty much drug the tomboy out of the room.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"There's just something about Candy's enthusiasm that's just really nice and cute…" Her eyes widen. "I-I mean cute in a platonic way!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

In another room, Rebekah and Troy were already up and thinking about what they should do.

"I mean its Chris so I think he has this entire place booby trapped." Troy said. "I think we should stay put in the room."

"Of course the place is booby trapped, but we should leave the room." Rebekah explained. "Because with the killer on the loose, you'll be a sitting duck!"

"But what if the killer doesn't think to look in the rooms?" Troy questioned.

"If you were a killer wouldn't you check every room for the victims you're trying to kill?" Rebekah countered.

"Uh, I wouldn't know since I'm not a killer…" Troy responded.

"How do i know if that's true or not?" Rebekah looked at Troy skeptically, making the not so heart breaker raise an eye brow. "If only Sierra were here, she'd know." Rebekah then shrugged and said, "Well I guess you can stay here. I can't force you to do anything." She walked out of the room while Troy stayed put.

* * *

Katrina and Joshua were having a similar argument… except with a lot more yelling and screaming… mostly from Katrina. Joshua was completely intimidated by the braniac.

"You fucking idiot! It makes more sense to hide here!" Katrina screamed.

Joshua was just stuttering "I-I-I j-just-" He was cut off by Katrina.

"I mean really, if the stupid killer comes, we have places to hide!" Katrina argued.

"B-but i-i-it'll be e-easier f-for him to f-f-find us." Joshua muttered.

Katrina face palmed. "I have a fucking IQ of 187, I know what I'm talking about. Your just a shy loser who doesn't know anything."

"A-at least I-I know the difference b-between 'your' and 'you're'." Joshua told her.

The brainiac's eyes widened. "Yeah… well… Get the fuck out of here!"

Joshua did as he was told.

As he left the room, he ran into Dianne, Bella, and Adam.

"Hey Joshua!" Bella greeted.

"H-hi."

"Who were you in the room with?" Dianne asked.

"K-katrina." Joshua told her.

"Well no wonder you walked out." Adam said. "Chick is nuts."

Joshua nodded.

"Bella and I were in the same room." Dianne said.

"And I was in one with that Layne guy, but we went our separate ways." Adam said.

"I think we should stick together." Bella told the others. "Don't wanna be them stupid teenagers in the horror movies."

"True that!" Adam said.

* * *

In another room, Marilyn was sitting all alone. Despite her upbeat attitude, she seemed… distant. She sat on the bed staring at the wall, deep in thought.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"I'm trying to think of a person to target, but since we're early in the competition, I don't know what people are capable of… The only person I can think of is Katrina. She's already dug a big hole for herself due to her attitude. And she's smart. But it might be a good thing to keep her around longer…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed over to the group of Pirate Foxes, who were joined by Rebekah.

"How long do you think this will last?" Adam asked. "I'm like, starving yo."

Rebekah shrugged, "Really, unless someone guesses who the killer is, then for all we know it could take the same amount of time for the sun to come up here as it does in the real world."

"So around eight more hours." Bella said.

"This is going to be a looong night." Adam groaned.

"Don't worry we'll ma-" Dianne was cut off by a loud scream. Everyone turned pale.

Joshua stuttered. "Th-th-th-that s-s-sounded l-like-"

"T-troy!" Dianne exclaimed. She took off running in the direction of the scream with the others following suit.

"I told him to not hide in the room!" Rebekah exclaimed, panicking a little.

When they got to the room Rebekah left Troy in, Dianne called for Troy again, but did not receive an answer.

"He's gone." Bella told Dianne.

"Dude sure put up a fight though." Adam noted. And the nudist was right, looking at the room, the beds were messed up, a side table had fallen over and a mirror was cracked.

"Troy no!" Dianne exclaimed, starting to cry.

Bella hugged the crying girl, and with a soothing voice told her, "Don't worry, Troy is alright. Remember, it's virtual reality, and Chris said once someone passes in here, they are transported to the real world."

Dianne calmed down a little, though she was still teary eyed. "Y-you're right. I guess I just forgot."

"You really like him don't ya?" the drag queen asked.

"Well he seems really nice." Dianne said, blushing. "But, he also kinda seems like someone who is just a heart breaker."

"Well, maybe he's not, just try to get to know him better." Bella responded. Dianne nodded.

Rebekah started looking around the room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Joshua asked.

"I'm looking for clues." The Total Drama fangirl replied. "Maybe we can find some to help us figure out who the killer is."

"Nice thinking!" Adam complimented.

After a couple minutes of looking around the room, Rebekah exclaimed,"Jinkies!"

"What'd you find?" Bella asked.

"There's some black hair stuck in the cracks on the mirror." Rebekah explained. "And we know it's not Troy's since he has blonde hair."

"So you think it could be the killer's?" Dianne asked. Rebekah nodded.

"Why don't we go and search for more clues?" Adam asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Rebekah said.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Melissa and Elias. They were roaming the halls of the mansion.

"Do you think we should pursue the killer to try and find out his or her identity?" Elias asked.

"Why are you even following me?" Melissa asked. "We're on different teams stupid!"

"True, but it's best to stay together. If we split up, the killer is sure to come after us and kill us." Elias explained.

"I guess you're right…" Melissa sent Elias a non-menacing glare. "Just… Just stay out of my way!"

The failed manipulator started to walk forward before stepping on a board that sunk down. Elias noticed this and pushed Melissa down yelling, "Watch out!"

A dart flew from one side of the hall to the other. Katrina was heard screaming at the other end of the hallway. "AH! FUCK!"

"Uh, thanks for saving me." Melissa told Elias.

"Don't worry about it! I couldn't just let you take the dart." Elias responded.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"This is why I knew I shouldn't have left the fucking room. Because as soon as I did, a fucking dart comes and stabs me in the head, getting me out of the retarded challenge."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Candy and Bri were also wandering around the mansion. They ended up finding Layne, who was hanging upside down from a rope.

"Well I see you're just hanging around!" Candy joked. She started laughing at her pun, causing Bri to chuckle at the blogger.

Layne rolled his eyes. "Th-that was pretty bad… Just get me down from here p-please."

"Okie-dokie! Bri, give me a lift!" Candy said.

Bri nodded and was about to pick up Candy when a figure appeared behind Layne and stabbed a hook through the shy nerd's head.

Bri and Candy screamed in shock and horror as Layne evaporated into the air. "Run!" Bri grabbed Candy's hand and the two ran the opposite direction before the killer could stab them too.

* * *

The scene flashed to Marilyn. She had left her room, and was checking out the mansion's dining room. She heard a loud crash from behind her. She turned around only to see the killer was right behind her.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. Marilyn then ran into the kitchen with the killer following suit. The killer got into the kitchen, but Marilyn was nowhere to be found. The killer looked around before going out another doorway into the hallway.

Once the coast was clear, Marilyn stepped out of a cabinet. She gave a sigh of relief, and ran back into the dining room and into the hallway. All of a sudden, the floor shot up from under her, crushing the gamer against the ceiling. She evaporated into the air, out of Virtual reality.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Bri and Candy, who were still running from where they saw Layne get killed. They were halted when they ran into the group of Pirate foxes.

"Are you guys alright?" Dianne asked.

"I-th-the killer, Layne rope, upside down, bad puns!" Candy exclaimed.

"Uh, mind translating for us?" Adam asked Bri.

"Layne was caught in a trap when we found him. We were going to help him down when the killer came up and stabbed a hook through his head." Bri explained, also still in shock.

"I-i-it got L-Layne too?" Joshua stuttered.

Bri gave a sad nod.

"Wait, did you say the killer had a hook?" Rebekah asked.

Bri raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why?"

"I know who the killer is!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Quick! To the foyer!"

The Pirate Foxes took off to the front of the mansion, leaving Bri to facepalm.

"Great, now we're going to lose." She sighed. "Why did I have to tell them that?"

"Maybe we won't!" Candy said.

"They're going to guess the killer though." Bri told her.

"Not if we get there first!" Candy said. "C'mon!" The blogger took Bri's hand and the two took off after the pirate foxes.

* * *

The Pirate Foxes were running through the halls, trying to get to the foyer.

"Wh-why is this mansion s-so big?" Joshua asked.

"Chris likes to make things harder on the contestants." Rebekah responded.

Dianne and Bella were bringing up the rear of the team when Dianne stepped on a board that sunk down. The ceiling, which was covered in spikes, started to shake. Bella noticed this, and took action. "Watch out Dianne!" The drag queen pushed Dianne forward and out of the way. The ceiling then fell onto the drag queen and she evaporated

"Bella!" everyone screamed.

"W-we have to keep moving." Rebekah said. "Sh-she's ok, remember, it's only Virtual Reality."

The other three nodded, and they all went on their way.

They got to the main stairway that led to the foyer. And right in the middle of the foyer was the podium.

"There it is!" Adam exclaimed. The nudist took off running, but little did he know, there was a rope at the top of the stairs. He tripped on it, making a set of spikes appear at the bottom of the steps. The nudist fell down the stairs and onto the spikes before evaporating out of Virtual Reality.

"Adam!" The Pirate Foxes screamed.

"W-we have to hurry!" Dianne said. The three, making sure they don't set off any more traps, ran down the stairs towards the podium. But since nothing can go right for anybody, the killer was there waiting for them.

"Crap!" Dianne exclaimed.

The killer started walking towards them, getting his hook ready. The three screamed.

Melissa and Elias walked into the room and saw the predicament. They gasped.

"Oh crap my team!" Melissa yelled. The failed manipulator then glared and charged at the killer, taking them to the ground.

"Qu-quick, put the name in the podium!" Joshua exclaimed.

Rebekah jumped up and ran to the podium as Bri and Candy got to the scene.

"It's the killer!" Candy screamed.

This caused Melissa to jump in surprise, and lose focus on the struggle with the killer, giving them to opportunity to stab her in the stomach with their hook.

"Sh-shit." Melissa mumbled as she evaporated.

"There!" Rebekah exclaimed as she finished typing the name of the killer. Everything turned to white.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"I didn't save the others out of kindness." She said with her arms crossed. "Because I'm not nice! I just… knew that… they knew who the killer was. Y-yeah. I could easily tell." She looked away from the camera.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Everyone was standing in the VR tent with Chris. They were all ok and had no physical damage done. Though the same can't be said psychologically… then again, they signed up for this show. There was something wrong with them already.

"Well Pirate foxes, you guessed that Duncan was the killer." Chris said. "And I have to say, you're very wrong." The Pirate Foxes looked both shocked and disappointed.

"Then… who was the real killer?" Troy asked.

"This guy." Chris said as he pulled back a white curtain, exposing the identity of the real killer.

"The psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!?" The contestants exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but that's psycho killer with just a hook. Chainsaws are so 2007/2008." The psycho killer said, flicking his wrist.

"So since the Pirate Foxes guessed wrong, that means they will be heading to elimination tonight!" Chris said, causing the Chicken Chefs to cheer.

* * *

 _Confessional Rebekah_

"Oh no… this was my fault we lost! I know this show enough to know that I'm going to get eliminated… Unless I can convince people to vote out another person." She shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Rebekah was seen walking up to Dianne. "Hi Dianne, sorry for losing the challenge today." The fangirl said, looking down.

"It's ok." Dianne smiled. "It was an honest mistake. Besides I see why you though it was Duncan."

"Thanks. So, we should vote out Troy tonight." Rebekah said. "He was the first one out of the challenge, and he made the mistake of staying in one place even though I said not to."

Dianne hesitated, but still said, "Ok."

"Thank you so much!" Rebekah said, she then gave Dianne a hug.

* * *

 _Confessional Dianne_

"Rebekah just tried to manipulate me… I thought she was better than that. We're friends, but… I must get the manipulators, liars, and cheaters out of the game! That's my strategy in this game, and I'm sticking to it."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the Pirate Foxes first elimination ceremony. Rebekah looked the most nervous.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will get a marshmallow, and you are safe. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are eliminated." Chris explains. "The first marshmallow goes to… Adam."

The nudist smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Bella, Joshua, Dianne, and Melissa. You guys are also safe." The four caught their marshmallows.

"Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the night. Rebekah, you incorrectly guessed the killer, losing the challenge for your team. And Troy, you were the first one out of the challenge because you stayed in one place even after Rebekah told you that wasn't a good idea… Only one of you will be staying… while the other one must leave the island for good."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Rebekah." The fangirl smiled. "You are eliminated." Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow to Troy.

Rebekah sighed. "I saw this coming… I'm sorry I lost the challenge guys."

"Right this way Rebekah." Chris said, motioning the girl to follow him.

The scene flashed to Rebekah standing on the red X.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Even though you won't let me finish, I'm glad I got to compete on my favorite show even though my stay wasn't very lo-OOOOOOOOONG!"

"Two down, twelve to go." Chris said, turning towards the camera. "Will Dianne be successful in taking out all the manipulators? Will Melissa realized that we all know she isn't as mean as she thinks she is? And will Katrina find out she is at the bottom of her team? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful day. Since it's Thanksgiving and I'm a very corny person, I just want to tell you guys how thankful I am for you. I mean you guys are the reason this story is even happening. Thank you!** **Now, I wanna apologize for this taking so long. I'm not gonna make any excuses. But still, this story will slowly but surely get finished. Now I did not like writing the deaths for this chapter. I just kinda felt bad for the characters, as stupid as that sounds. ^ ^' So Rebekah is the second one out. I'm sorry Beeker, y'know I love ya girl, but I couldn't really think of any plot for her right now. But maybe I have something planned for her in the future. Is Rebekah gonna be the one to return? That's for me to know and for you guys to find out ;) So who are you thinking will make it far into the competiton? Who do you think will be eliminated soon? Also i have a poll on my page, go vote for your 2 favorite characters. One last thing, i've decided o what i'm doing for All Stars. I'm just going to bring back all the OCs from this season and last season to compete, so even if you're OC is eliminated and doesn't return, you'll se more of them next season! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time! ~CV**

 _ **Votes:**_

 _Adam- Rebekah_

 _Bella- Rebekah_

 _Dianne- Rebekah_

 _Joshua- Rebekah_

 _Melissa- Rebekah_

 _Rebekah- Troy_

 _Troy- Rebekah_

 **Rebekah- 6 votes**

Troy- 1 vote

 **Eliminated- Insignificant, Rebekah**


	5. Ch3: Capture the Hag

**Pirate Foxes: Adam, Bella, Dianne, Joshua, Melissa, Troy**

 **Chicken Chefs: Brianne, Candy, Elias, Katrina, Layne, Marilyn**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Ukufa… The teams had their first virtual reality challenge of the season. They had to survive a creepy mansion with a killer coming after them, or they could guess who the very killer was. Some were able to make it out alive." Scene showed Elias pushing Melissa to the ground, saving her from a dart to the head. "And others… weeeell not so much." Scene showed Layne's VR death. "In the end, it was super fan Rebekah who lost it for the team, and got sent home. Who will crack under pressure today? And who is," Chris gives a look of disgust. "romancing it up? Ugh, romace… Find out right now on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

It was fresh after Rebekah's elimination. The Pirate Foxes were still sitting at the fire pit.

Bella gave a sigh. "It's certainly not easy voting someone off. But this just shows, we need to win!"

Adam smirked at her. "Liking the enthusiasm."

"I didn't really find it that hard to vote Rebekah off though." Dianne said. "She tried to manipulate me into voting off Troy."

"She c-came to all of us." Joshua muttered.

Dianne raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She came to all of us after the challenge, asking if we'd vote Troy off instead. I wouldn't exactly call that manipulating." Melissa told her. "And I know manipulating."

Troy was the next to speak. "Even though she was trying to get rid of me, I kinda see why she did though. I mean, if you knew you were gonna be voted off, wouldn't you ask others to vote someone else?"

Dianne put her head in her hands. "Oh, now I feel bad!"

"Don't, we all voted her off." Bella said. "We just need to focus on winning the challenges now so we don't have to come back here again."

Troy put an arm around Dianne's shoulders. "Cheer up, I hate seeing a pretty face like yours all down in the dumps."

Dianne smiled and looked away, blushing.

* * *

 _Confessional Troy_

He face palms. "That was just so smooth!" He sighs. "I'm trying to get away from the womanizer image! But how can I do that when I say lines like that?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Melissa got up and stretched. "Well I'm going to bed. May as well get some sleep." The failed manipulator walked back to the cabin.

"I think we should all get some rest. Who knows what the challenge will be." Bella added. There were murmurs of agreement, and the Pirate Foxes all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the Mess Hall eating breakfast. Except for Joshua, Marilyn, and Katrina.

"Where's Joshua?" Troy asked.

"He's in the cabin sleeping." Bella responded. "Poor thing had nightmares due to the challenge, and couldn't sleep a wink."

Melissa scoffed. "Loser, it wasn't even real."

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"…. I may have had nightmares too… They don't need to know that though!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Elias took a seat next to Candy. "Hey Candy!"

"Oh hi Elias!" Candy replied.

"I love your hair today!" Elias told her.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"I haven't been complimenting everyone as much as I'd like. I really need to pick up my game!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Candy squealed and hugged Elias. "Awww! Thanks Eli! You're just the sweetest person ever!"

"No I'm not." Elias said, rubbing the back of his head. "That title goes to you."

Over with Layne, who was watching this exchange, the shy nerd just scoffed.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

"I-I'm not jealous! I just…" Layne groans. "I am jealous…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Bri sat on the other side of Candy with her breakfast. "Sup guys."

"Hi Bri!" Candy greeted.

"Hey Bri, you look great today too." Elias said.

"Oh thanks." Bri then asked, "Have you guys seen Marilyn? And to a lesser extent Katrina."

Candy shook her head.

"Huh, oh well they'll be here." Bri said, brushing it off and taking a bite of her breakfast.

* * *

The scene flashed to Marilyn and Katrina in the woods.

"What the hell is so important as to make me late for breakfast?" Katrina impatiently asked Marilyn.

"Well I was thinking of making an alliance." Marilyn answered.

Katrina thought for a second. "So you want an alliance with me eh?" The brainiac smirked and said, "Well, I'm declining the offer."

"Gre-wait, what?" Marilyn asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not joining a stupid alliance with you." Katrina told her.

"Why not?" Marilyn asked.

"I have my reasons." Katrina said. "Reasons that you don't need to know." She then walked away, leaving Marilyn seething with anger.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"You simpletons may be confused as to why I declined her offer. Well, I now have something to hold over her head. And I could use this information to get her out." She chuckles. "I'm certainly not as easy to get rid of as these dumbasses think I am."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

She glares at the camera. "She thinks she can just get away with declining my offer?" She scoffs. "I've been laying low so far, but I think it's time for me to start playing this game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Back in the Mess Hall, Katrina, and soon Marilyn, joined the others for breakfast. Marilyn was doing a good job hiding her anger at Katrina, but the brainiac, didn't even try to hide her smug expression. Though, everyone thought nothing of it. It is Katrina we're talking about.

"Where were you earlier Marilyn?" Elias asked. "Even with Candy, Bri, and Layne it just wasn't as much fun without you."

Layne just rolled his eyes at Elias.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom getting ready for today. I take a while to fully wake up." Marilyn gave a slight laugh.

"Speaking of bathroom, I kinda gotta go." Bri said standing up. The tomboy walked out of the Mess Hall, only to run into something, or rather someone.

"Ow" Both Joshua and Bri said simultaneously.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Eh it's all right." Bri said as she was getting up. She held out her hand to help him up. Joshua looked up at her, and became completely mesmerized.

"Uh, are you just gonna sit there?" Bri asked.

Joshua started stammering. "O-oh s-sorry! I-i-I was just… uh w-well-"

"Hey don't mind it." Bri said. "I get you're pretty shy, you don't have to explain yourself."

Joshua blushed, and took Bri's hand. Bri helped the shy artist up.

Bri then said, "Joshua right?" She earned a nod in response. "Well Joshua, I think you should start watching where you're going." She told him in a joking tone.

"I-I'm sorry. M-me- er, I j-just no want m-miss morning f-food." Joshua stammered, not being able to speak correctly.

Bri chuckled. "I think you hit your head just a little too hard."

Joshua turned away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it though. I'm gonna head to the bathroom, just try not to run into anything else, alright." Bri told Joshua, who nodded in return. Bri started walking in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"Poor guy. Must suck being hard to talk to people like that."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Joshua_

"H-her green eyes… They're so beautiful." He gives a dreamy sigh.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Chris, Chef, and the campers standing in front of the cabins. Next to Chris and Chef was a large crate.

"You ready for the challenge today?" Chris asked, even though he didn't really care.

"Let's just get this over with." Melissa said.

"Well first, let's give a big cold welcome to Mildred!" Chris said. Chef opened the crate, which was holding Blaineley.

"My name is legally Blaineley!" She snapped. "And just you wait till my lawyers get a hold of you McClean for holding me captive without my consent."

Chris just rolled his eyes, uncaring. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Blaineley tried charging at the host, but Chef held her back.

"Oh come on!" Blaineley exclaimed. "You're holding me back from the man who abuses you?!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who got me in trouble back in the third season." Chef told her, which caused Blaineley to groan.

"Today's challenge is called Capture the Hag." Chris explained. "It's pretty simple, we'll release Blaineley into the wilderness, and you must find her and bring her back here. The winners receive immunity for their team. And you guessed it, the losers will be sending someone home."

"Who says I'll actually play your little game?" Blaineley said.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that Mildred, otherwise, this will get leaked out." Chris held up a disk with, 'Blaineley's Fun Time' written on it.

"You wouldn't." Blaineley glared at Chris.

"We both know I would." Chris smirked.

* * *

 _Confessional Blaineley_

"As if this show didn't ruin my career enough, this would destroy what's left!" She groans. "I'll play for now, but mark my words McClean, I will get my revenge."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"With a title like that, I'm begging you for the love of everything in this world, good or bad, please do not release that tape." Bri said with a look of disgusted.

"That is NOT what you're thinking of!" Blaineley yelled. "And I bet you would enjoy it if it was what you're thinking." Blaineley smirked, and Bri's eyes to widen.

"That's right, I still have my connection with Sierra. I know so much dirt on you guys, it makes Chris jealous." Blaineley smirked.

Chris scoffed. "As if I could be jealous of you. Now, Mildred will get a head start. And I suggest you actually try not to get caught." He said, holding up the disk.

Chef let Blaineley go, and she begrudgingly ran away.

"Your team has five minutes to plan out how you'll go about this. Then, you will be released to go after Blaineley." Chris said.

* * *

The Chicken Chefs quickly huddled together.

"So, what do you guys think?" Candy asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Katrina stated. "We split up into groups."

"That's a great idea!" Elias said.

"I know it is." Katrina said.

"Ooh! I wanna be with Layne!" Candy exclaimed, grabbing Layne's arm, and causing the shy boy to blush slightly.

Bri gave a saddened look, when Candy did this, but quickly changed it back to neutral. This didn't go unnoticed by Katrina.

"I'll go with Bri." The brainiac said.

"Can you not?" Bri said.

"Nope, I am." Katrina said.

"Well, I guess that leaves us." Marilyn said to Elias.

"Awesome! Glad I can be partners with someone as talented as you!" Elias smiled back.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Why did Katrina want to partner up with Bri? She knows Bri doesn't like her… And on the other hand, I'm stuck with Elias. He seems to live to be nice to everyone, so I can use him to my advantage."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

With the Pirate Foxes, they were having the same idea.

"So, should we do partners?" Troy asked.

"Dude, that sounds like a good idea." Adam said. "Bella want to partner up?"

"Why sure." Bella said. But the Drag queen gave a glace to Joshua, who was managing to look both uncomfortable and dreamy. "Actually, I may go with Joshua."

Adam deflated a little when Bella said this. "Alright then, guess I'm going with Melissa since Troy and Dianne are so partnering up." Adam wiggled his eyebrows at the two, causing their faces to turn red.

"Great, I'm with the nudist." Melissa said sarcastically. She gave him a glance, then said, "I mean, I'm certainly not opposed to it."

"Alright, time's up!" Chris announced. "Now, the hunt for Blaineley starts… now!" Chris then proceeded to blow an air horn. The teams ran off.

* * *

The camera flashed over to Adam and Melissa.

 _Confessional Melissa_

"I think it's time to work my manipulation magic." She said. "And really, Adam seems like the best target. He's definitely not smart at all… Wow that was really mean… I-I mean, yeah I-I'm really mean, and I'm proud!" She tried to look confident, but it didn't work at all.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"So Adam, I say we should make an alliance." Melissa offered.

Adam shrugged, "Sure why not, sounds nice."

Melissa gave a non-menacing smirk. "Good! I say next time our team loses, we should vote out Dianne."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Uh why her?"

Melissa started stuttering. "O-oh! Uh b-because… uh. She-she threatened me earlier! Yeah, and I think, uh, it's not a good thing to keep her around. Heh."

"Dianne threatening someone? That really doesn't sound like her…" Adam said.

"W-well it's true!" Melissa defended. "She's not as nice as she seems!"

"Alright, whatever you say." Adam said, shrugging.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa._

"Yes! I am so manipulative!" She claps. "I will so own this game!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Adam_

"Do I actually think Dianne threatened Melissa?" He shakes his head. "Of course not, but I may as well play along."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed over to Candy and Layne. Candy made sure to walk right next to Layne. She was filled with determination to get him to open up.

"So what's your favorite color?" Candy asked.

Layne just shrugged, causing the blogger to frown.

"Do you hate me?" Candy asked.

Layne looked at her. "Wh-what?"

"Do you hate me? It seems like you do." Candy told him, looking down.

"I don't hate you." Layne blushed a little. "I-I actually-" Before Layne could finish, Blaineley fell out of a tree, and landed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Ow." Blaineley groaned, rubbing her head. She got up and saw Candy and Layne. "Oh crap." Blaineley took off in the opposite direction of the two.

Candy gasped and exclaimed. "It's Blaineley! Get her!" Candy then took off after the hostess, with Layne following suit.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

He gave a sigh of relief. "Thankfully Blaineley fell out of the tree. I-I don't know if I'm ready for Candy to know I like her."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to Bri and Katrina.

"Ok, I want to know, why did you want to partner up with me?" Bri asked.

"You like Candy don't you?" Katrina asked.

"Huh!?" Bri exclaimed in surprise. "I mean, wh-what makes you say that?"

"I know when girls are interested in other girls." Katrina said cockily.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Bri asked skeptically.

"Since I myself like girls." Katrina stated as a matter of fact. "I mean I just flirted with Melissa earlier.

* * *

 _The scene flashed to Katrina walking up to Melissa. "Hey there, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."_

 _Melissa just gave Katrina a weird look. "Uh… What the hell?" Melissa just walked away._

* * *

"She so wants me." Katrina said.

"Riiight." Bri said, weirded out.

"Look, I can help you with your crush on Candy." Katrina told the tomboy.

"I… I don't know if I'm ready to come out as bisexual yet though." Bri said. "My parents… they're really religious, and…"

"Do you want to be able to be yourself?" Katrina asked.

"Well…" Bri looked away.

"Look, we can watch each others' backs, and help each other out." Katrina held her hand out. "One Lesbian to a bisexual."

Bri wearily looked at Katrina's hand. She gave a sigh and shook it. "Alright then."

Katrina smirked.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

"Perfect. With Bri's brawn and my brains, we should easily be able to rocket through this competition."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Bri_

"Who would've though I'd have a heart to heart with Katrina? Part of me is saying not to trust her, but another part is saying she was sincere…" She put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed over to Bella and Joshua.

"So Joshua, what has your head all up in the clouds?" Bella asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Joshua asked.

Bella then responded, "I see the way you've been out of it. You certainly weren't like this last night either. So what happened?"

Joshua's face turned red. "W-well… I-I think I have a crush on someone."

"Oh little Joshy has a crush?" Bella said jokingly.

"P-please don't call me that." Joshua told Bella, looking away due to embarrassment.

"So tell me who is this lucky girl?" Bella asked.

"Promise n-not to be mad."

"Oh why would I be mad?" Bella asked.

Joshua shyly rubbed his arm. "B-because i-it's Bri. The girl f-from the other team."

Bella chuckled a little. "Oh please, just because she's on the other team doesn't mean anything. Love is love."

"I…I guess." Joshua muttered.

"You should get to know her more." Bella told the artist.

"I-I don't know if I can." Joshua responded. "I mean, w-when I ran into her this morning, I-I could barely talk to her."

"Well, we need to work on your confidence." Bella said. "And maybe, we can work on mine too."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Joshua asked. "You have loads of confidence!"

"That's what it seems right?" Bella sighed. "When I'm in drag, I'm being myself and I love it… though when I'm a boy, I'm just really insecure. I just feel I can't be attractive enough for anyone."

"That's not true though!" Joshua told Bella. "Desi, you are beautiful whether you're a guy or a girl."

Bella smiled and hugged Joshua. "Thanks Joshua, that means a lot." She pulled away from the hug, and said with a smirk, "You know, you didn't even stutter once in that sentence."

"R-really?" Joshua asked, going back to stuttering.

"Yup. And I have a feeling it'll get so much better as time goes on." Bella told Joshua, causing the shy artist to smile in return.

* * *

The camera flashed over to Elias and Marilyn on the beach. The two were keeping a look out for Blaineley.

"Do you think she is even near here?" Elias asked.

"No, but I do know she was here at least. Look!" Marilyn pointed to some footprints in the sand.

"They're high heel prints too!" Elias said. He looked at Marilyn with a smile on his face. "That was a really good catch! I'm glad to be partners with you!"

"Aw thanks!" Marilyn smiled back.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"There's something about that Elias. He's always complimenting everyone. Maybe he has the need to be accepted." She smirks. "I could use that."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Elias_

"Marilyn seems like such a nice person. Hopefully my complimenting her will keep her from voting for me."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera switched over to Troy and Dianne. The two were looking for Blaineley, but were spending most of their time talking.

"I love singing." Dianne told Troy. "My brother plays the piano for me and we sing together."

"That's so sweet." Troy said. "Could you sing for me."

"I… I guess I could." Dianne took a deep breath then started to sing. " _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away! You shot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

Troy sat there mesmerized. "Wow. A beautiful voice for a beautiful girl like you."

* * *

 _Confessional Troy_

He face palmed. "I did it again…" He started banging his head on the confessional wall. "Why-can't-I-stop-being-so-flirty!" He rubbed his now red forehead. "Ow…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Dianne blushed. "Thanks."

"Really though, you're really good." Troy told her. "If there's a talent show this season, you'll win hands down."

"Thanks." Dianne said shyly. The two smiled at each other before the camera switched back over to Melissa and Adam. The two were still on the lookout for Blaineley.

Melissa was trying her hardest not to look at Adam. Considering how hot he is, she was having a lot of trouble.

"You know, I could care less if you look." Adam told her. "People stare all the time."

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Melissa glared- well tried to at least.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You walk around naked, and don't give a crap that people stare. There is so something wrong with you." Melissa said.

Adam just shrugged. "I mean, why should I care what other people think about me? I like myself the way I am, and that's all that matters."

Melissa stopped walking, causing Adam to give her a weird look.

"Uh, you ok brah?" Adam asked.

Melissa shook her head quickly. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Now let's get going… f-freak." The two went on their way.

* * *

The camera flashed over to Candy and Layne. Layne was out of breathe, while Candy seemed disappointed.

"Aww, sucks that we lost her." Candy said.

"S-sorry…" Layne gasps for some air. "We were running for fifteen minutes straight! Now, I-I'm not one to tire easily, b-but how are you not out of breathe?"

Candy shrugs. "I just have a lot of energy." She says with a lot of enthusiasm.

Layne just groans.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

"I don't get how she can be enthusiastic so much! I-I usually can't stand people l-like that, but… it's kind of endearing when she's like that."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"You wanna take a break?" Candy asked.

"P-please!" Layne begged.

"Alrighty then!" Candy sat on a rock, followed by Layne.

"I don't think you've ever told me what your hobbies are." Candy told Layne.

"S-so, what's it to you?" Layne said coldly.

Candy became upset. "This is why I feel like you hate me. You're so mean when I just want to get to know you!"

Layne looked at the ground, full of guilt. "I-I'm sorry… I just… have trouble talking to people, a-and… I-I just push people away."

He jumped a little when Candy wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe I can help you to stop doing that. But, before I do, you need to stop pushing me away."

Layne looked up at Candy. "I… o-ok."

Candy smiled and hugged Layne tighter. "Thank you!"

Layne just smiled.

Chris's voice rang out across the island through the loudspeakers. "Attention losers! Mildred has been caught, I repeat, Mildred has been caught! Report back to the cabins."

Candy jumped up quickly. "I hope it was someone from our team who caught her!" She said with her usual enthusiasm. "Come on let's go!" She grabbed Layne's arm, and dragged him in the direction of the cabins.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

"I see why she's so endearing." He smiles to himself.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the cabins with everyone there. Melissa and Adam were the ones shown to have caught Blaineley.

"How'd you do it?" Troy asked.

Melissa smirked. "Well…"

* * *

 _Blaineley was shown sneaking behind some bushes. "Ok, hopefully the coast is clear. I can't stand these stupid branches jabbing me in the sides._

 _The ex-hostess stood up, and ran out of the bushes. She stopped when she saw Adam. "Woah, and I thought Justin was hot." She became so mesmerized with Adam, that she didn't notice Melissa behind her._

* * *

"… And well, I just grabbed her. Adam helped me carry her back here." Melissa finished.

"Yeah, I definitely lost a lot of dignity." Blaineley muttered.

"Not like you had any to begin with." Bri muttered.

"Since Melissa and Adam caught Blaineley, the Pirate Foxes win!" Chris announced, earning cheers from said team. "Chicken Chefs, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight." The Chicken Chefs groaned.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Katrina and Bri, who were in the girls' bathroom.

"So, we should get rid of Marilyn tonight." Katrina said.

"Uh, why?" Bri asked. "She seems to actually be helpful and nice."

"She's not what she seems." Katrina told Bri. "She tried to make an alliance with me, and when I declined, she threatened to get me eliminated."

"Really?" Bri said, not believing it.

"Yes!" Katrina exclaimed. "That bitch is not who she says she is! At least I'm straight forward!"

"I don't know…" Bri hesitated.

Katrina glared. "Well we need to vote for somebody! And I know you don't want Candy gone."

Bri sighed. "Ok, Marilyn it is."

"Good! Could you get Candy to vote with us?" Katrina asked.

"I can try." Bri told her. "I'll go do that." Bri walked out of the bathroom, leaving Katrina to smile to herself.

* * *

 _Confessional Katrina_

She smirks. "I am going to be running this game in no time."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed over to the campfire ceremony. Katrina had a smug grin on her face. Marilyn glared at the brainiac.

"Welcome back Chicken Chefs." Chris greeted. "You have all cast your votes. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated. The first marshmallow goes to Elias."

The suck-up smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Candy, Bri, and Layne, you three are also safe." Chris said, tossing the three marshmallows.

"Katrina, Marilyn, this if the final marshmallow. And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

Katrina gave a smug smirk.

…

…

…

…

…

Marilyn looked unamused.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Marilyn." The gamer smiled, and caught her marshmallow. "Thanks so much guys."

Katrina was seething. "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH STAYING OVER ME!?"

"Because you're a mean, terrible person." Candy said.

"You didn't have to threaten and force me into an alliance." Marilyn said. "And you really didn't have to say some of the mean things you said to me. They really hurt my feelings."

Katrina had a look of shock. "I was NOT the one who wanted an alliance! YOU! You were the one who asked me, and I DECLINED!" Katrina yelled.

"Stop blaming me for this!" Marilyn exclaimed. "I never did anything to you, and you're just so mean to me."

Katrina glared at her. "Oh, I will have my revenge you-you CUNT!"

"Katrina! That's completely unnecessary!" Elias exclaimed.

Katrina snarled in response. "Fine. But mark my words you brainless idiots, I WILL be back!" Katrina stormed off to the Kick of Shame.

"Well, any last, last words?" Chris asked Katrina.

Katrina just scoffed.

"Ok then." Chris shrugged, and pressed a button on a remote, literally kicking Katrina off the island.

"Well, that was fun!" Chris smiled. "With Marilyn showing her colors, what drama will happen? How will Bri feel about her alliance member's departure? And how will Joshua and Bella's pack to each other play out? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa.

 **Nyeh. I finally updated this! I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'm not going to give any excuses. This should've been out so much earlier, but I was lazy T-T I hope to update this more often. Anyways, I have changed the elimination order a little. I knew it was only a mater of time before this happened. XD Katrina was actually supposed to make it one more episode, but I thought of something to do with the character that was going to be eliminated. I have also changed who will be the returnee. Will Katrina be the one to return? Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Anything is possible. Also, I apologize if the elimination was too predictable. I'll try to get better with that. Also every character left has some sort of plot. This was something that I didn't do very well in the original Ukufa Island. I feel it was easy to tell who was going to make merge. But in this story, I hope I can make a few surprises as to who will be eliminated sooner rather than later.** **The poll is still up on my page, so if you haven' voted for your 2 favorite characters, go right ahead! I think that is pretty much it. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker! Luv ya guys! ~CV**

 **Votes:**

 _Brianne- Marilyn_

 _Candy- Katrina_

 _Elias- Katrina_

 _Katrina- Marilyn_

 _Layne- Katrina_

 _Marilyn- Katrina_

 **Katrina- 4 votes**

Marilyn- 2 votes

 **Eliminated:**

 **Insignificant- 14** **th**

 **Rebekah- 13** **th**

 **Katrina- 12** **th**


	6. Love Hurts

**Pirate Foxes: Adam, Bella, Dianne, Joshua, Melissa, Troy**

 **Chicken Chefs: Brianne, Candy, Elias, Layne, Marilyn**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Ukufa… Joshua started feeling a little thing called love towards our residential tomboy, Bri. Troy kept unintentionally flirting with Dianne, and a heated rivalry started brewing between Katrina and Marilyn, who is now starting to show her true colors. The challenge had the contestants going on a manhunt for Blaineley. Many contestants bonded, including Candy and Layne, who promised to try to open up more. Melissa tried her 'manipulative' tactics on Adam, who just went with the flow, pretending to fall for her so-called 'tricks'. And in a shocking twist, Katrina and Bri actually had a heart to heart with each other. In the end, the Chicken Chefs ended up on the chopping block. Marilyn ended up manipulating her team into voting Katrina off, cutting their rivalry short. How will the contestants hold up in a returning fan-favorite challenge? Find out, right now on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!

~~~Theme Song~~~

 _Confessional Marilyn_

The manipulative gamer scoffs. "Man it was waay too easy getting rid of Katrina. You know, she maybe would still be here if she didn't turn down my alliance."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Bri_

"Well there goes that 'alliance' with Katrina." She sighs. "That figures."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Bri, Layne, and Candy were out on the beach in their swimsuits. They were trying, and failing, to build a sand castle. After the one they were working on collapsed, Bri groaned. "Candy, this really isn't working out. I think we should just kinda give up."

"Aww." Candy mumbled.

"W-we keep failing at this." Layne told the blogger.

Candy gave a small frown. "Who cares if it doesn't work out? I mean, I'm having fun attempting to build this with you, shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Bri gave a look of surprise. "You're actually having fun?"

"Of course!" Candy told her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well-" Before Bri could finish, Elias walked up to the trio.

"Hey Candy! Hey Bri! "Hey Layne!" Elias said happily.

"Hi Eli!" Candy responded.

"Hey." Bri greeted.

Layne on the other hand wasn't so inviting, choosing to stay silent and frown.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Elias asked.

"I don't see why not." Bri told him. "We're trying to build a sandcastle… It's not going so well."

"Thank you, and I know you guys will be able to do it! You're all talented enough. I mean Candy you're very creative, I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something." Elias told them.

Layne rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He walked off, leaving the others to just raise their eyebrows at him.

* * *

 _Confessional Layne_

He has his arms crossed, and has an annoyed expression. "I don't like Elias. He's always complimenting Candy. W-what if she ends up falling for him?"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Wonder what's up with him." Elias said.

Candy just gave a sigh. "Layne being Layne."

Elias turned towards the two girls. "So girls, I kinda wanted to ask if you would join me in an alliance. You two are both very smart and talented, so I feel we can actually make it to the end with each other."

"An alliance? I'm in!" Candy said, full of excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!"

Bri on the other hand was a little more hesitant. After a moment, she finally replied, "Alright I'm in too."

"Great!" Elias exclaimed. "I look forward to working with you ladies!"

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"I was a little hesitant to join this alliance considering how my last one just ended up. But, maybe this one will work out better."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Candy_

"Man, being in an alliance is so cool! Maybe I can get Layne could join us too!"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Elias_

He smiles at the camera. "With this alliance, I'm all set until merge. I just need to think of what to do when it rolls around though. Until then, I'll continue to get on everyone's good side."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene now showed Troy and Dianne sitting on the cabin porch. The two were enjoying each others company as usual.

"Honestly, I didn't expect the weather to be so beautiful." Dianne said. "I mean, it's the middle of summer, and its not even super hot."

"Well, the weather may be beautiful, but it certainly doesn't come close to your beauty." Troy told her.

Dianne blushed and smiled. Troy on the other hand, turned his head, and muttered, "Damn it!"

Dianne noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong Troy?"

Troy turned back towards Dianne. "Huh? O-oh, uh, nope."

"O…k." Dianne responded slowly.

Troy decided to change the subject. "You hungry? I think it's almost time for lunch." He stood up. "May as well get to the Mess Hall a little earlier."

"I'll catch up with you." Dianne told him. "I'm going to go to the confessional to talk about our win yesterday."

Troy shrugged. "Alright, meet ya there gorgeous." He turned around and started walking towards the Mess Hall, but he face-palmed due to the fact he flirted with Dianne again. Dianne raised a worried eyebrow at him.

* * *

 _Confessional Dianne_

"I really don't get Troy sometimes… I mean, he's really nice, and sweet. But, whenever he flirts with me, he always beats himself up for it…" She gasps. "What if he has a girlfriend? I don't want to end up like Dave!" She sighs. "Right when I find a guy I like, he turns out to already be taken…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The day turned to night, and some of the contestants were expecting to have another night challenge.

Marilyn, Elias, Bella, Adam, Melissa, and Joshua were sitting on the cabin's porch.

"I guess we're having another night challenge." Marilyn said.

"I guess so." Bella responded. "Got any ideas on what it could be?"

"What if like, Chris makes us have to survive a zombie apocalypse." Adam said excitedly. "That would be so cool."

"That's a great idea!" Elias told the nudist.

"Thanks dude!" Adam held up his hand for a high five, which Elias returned.

Melissa scoffed. "As if, that idea is like so… terrible?" Melissa said, trying to be mean.

Elias put his arm around Melissa's shoulders and said, "Awe, don't be like that Melissa! It really is a great idea.

"Whatever… it's like, overused." Melissa said, losing her confidence in her meanness.

"Doesn't mean it can't still be fun!" Elias told her.

"Whatever…" Melissa mumbled.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Geez Elias is way too nice. I doubt he has a lot of friends because of the fact. I mean, you need to be mean in order to get people to like you."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Hey Elias, can I talk to you privately?" Marilyn asked.

"Sure thing!" He responded. "Excuse us please." He said to the four Pirate Foxes.

Once they were out of earshot, Adam spoke up. "So, I was thinking of the four of us making an alliance. We can so get to the end if we work together!"

"Oh, I like it!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm in."

"I-I guess if Bella is in, I a-am too…" Joshua muttered.

"Why not?" Melissa said.

"Alright!" Adam exclaimed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Y'know, it would've been nice for Adam to ask me before just letting Bella and Joshua in our alliance. But, I do agree, that it can work out in our favor."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Joshua_

"I-I don't wanna sound mean… B-but h-how did Adam of all people c-come up with that?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Adam_

"Hey, I can think strategically too. Don't underestimate me." His eyes lit up. "Hey! Did I ever say how I got this scar on my butt?" He showed the camera his back side. Despite him pointing to the scar, it was censored out. "My brother wanted to see if he could cut a watermelon in half while balancing it on my ass. He cut the watermelon! And a little bit of my ass." He chuckled. "Ahh memories.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Elias is really getting good with a lot of people. Maybe I should cut a final two deal with the squirt. I could use an ally."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Marilyn and Elias were in the woods now.

"So Elias, I was thinking of the two of us making a final two deal." Marilyn told the suck-up.

"Really? With little ol' me?" Elias responded.

"Yes with little ol' you." Marilyn said, laughing a bit. "I mean with Candy being close with Bri and Layne, we should look out for each other. So you in?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Elias held his hand out.

Marilyn took it and shook it. "Awesome!"

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"Wow, I really am all set! I have pretty much everyone on my team except Layne! I may even win this!

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The night turned into early morning, and a shot inside the cabin showed all the contestants sleeping soundly. Chris was then shown standing outside the cabin with an air horn and a megaphone. He blew the air horn into the megaphone, waking all the contestants. Multiple groans were heard from inside the cabin.

* * *

The scene flashed to all the contestants outside looking very tired.

"It's time for your challenge!" Chris said happily.

"Too early for this…" Melissa muttered.

Chris ignored her and kept on talking. "But before we get to the actual challenge, first you'll have to try and not get captured by scuba bear!"

Said animatronic bear popped out of the bushes, growling. The contestants screamed, and started running when scuba bear started chasing them.

Chris laughed to himself. "Have fun!"

* * *

The scene flashed to the Mess Hall. Most of the contestants made it, but they were all panting.

"Wh-why? *gasp* would you do that!?" Troy exclaimed.

"It's me." Chris said. "Haven't you seen past seasons dude?"

"Wait, where's Joshua?" Bella asked.

As if on cue, Joshua was flung into the Mess Hall, screaming the entire time.

"Looks like he couldn't get away from Scuba Bear." Chris chuckled.

Joshua, who landed face down, groaned and lifted himself off the ground. But when he opened his eyes, he realized he was on top on Bri.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" He exclaimed blushing, and quickly getting up. Bri followed suit.

The skater chuckled. "Sheesh just can't stop being on top of me, huh?"

Joshua's face became even redder. "U-uh…"

Bri's eye widened, and she herself blushed a little. "Th-that's not what I meant!"

Chris then came in between the two. "Well you two ladies can settle this love fest later. It's time for the challenge, meet in the VR tent!"

"Wait, what was the point of having Scuba Bear chase us?" Marilyn asked.

"I just enjoy watching you all squirm. That and I was originally going to make you guys do another Awake-a-thon as a reward challenge, but I really want to eliminate one of you." Chris said. This earned groans from some of the contestants.

"I love my job." Chris grinned.

* * *

The scene flashed over to the VR tent.

"Today's challenge is capture the flag." Chris explained. "Each team gets a fort where they will hold their respective flags. The first team to get the flag and bring it back to their fort wins."

"So… pretty much the ice challenge from the fourth season." Troy said.

"Sorta, except of actual flags, you'll be trying to capture one of these two!" Chris told Troy. He motioned to behind himself, and Christopher and Kalani from the first Ukufa season walked into the tent. Well Kalani had a noticeable limp from the finale.

* * *

 _Confessional Bella_

"Wow, seeing Christopher here is amazing! Along with Marzia, he was one of my favorites."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Troy_

"Of all people, why did Chris have to bring _Kalani_ back? She was honestly my least favorite person last season."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Hello everyone." Christopher greeted. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Really Chris? First you force me to come back here, then you make me come back with Harry Potter." Kalani grumbled, pointing at a now glaring Christopher.

"Trust me, I'm not jumping for joy I have to see you again." Christopher told Kalani. "But let's at least keep this somewhat civil."

Kalani rolled her eyes, but nevertheless said, "Fine."

"Now with that over with, Kalani will be the flag for the Pirate Foxes, and Christopher will be the flag for the Chicken Chefs." Chris said. "Put on the VR helmets, and lets get this challenge started!"

* * *

The scene flashed to the contestants appearing in virtual reality. The contestants were all wearing armor based off the colors of their regular clothes, and they were all wielding swords. Each team, along with their flag, was placed on top of their own castles, which were separated by a long forest.

"Woah cool!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"W-wait, why do we have swords?" Layne asked.

In response to Layne, Chris's voice rang throughout the entire virtual reality. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, you can kill the others to eliminate them from the game. Though, if one of the two flags are killed, then the person who killed them will automatically lose it for their team."

"Hey! How come I don't have a sword!?" Kalani asked aloud.

"The flags aren't allowed to kill any players." Chris explained. "I mean, you guys are flags."

"Yet, we can still die?" Kalani said.

"Yeah… Don't question my logic!" Chris told the manipulative gymnast.

"Oh I'm questioning it…" Kalani muttered to herself.

"So get to killing each other." Chris told everyone. "McClean out."

"So we need a strategy." Troy told his teammates while looking past the forest at the other castle.

"Obviously brainiac." Melissa told Troy. "Jeez you're such a… an… idiot."

"Hey!" Dianne exclaimed angrily at Melissa. "Don't be mean to Troy! At least he's trying."

"Oh whatever…" Melissa turned away.

"Troy is right." Kalani told the Foxes. "We do need a strategy, and since I don't want Christopher to win, I will help."

"Why should we get your help?" Dianne snapped. "You're mean and manipulative."

"Aww, thanks." Kalani smiled.

Troy put his hand on Dianne's shoulder.

"Dianne, its ok. I mean she has played this game before and made it to the finale." Troy told the sweet girl.

Dianne became stiff at Troy's touch. "Fine."

Troy noticed Dianne's stiffness, and raised an eyebrow. "Dianne, is everything alr-"

Kalani had cut off Troy. "OK, now we should have our strongest members go in to try and capture Harry Potter. Who may that be?"

"Me." Melissa stepped forward.

"Right here brah." Adam nodded at Kalani. "Also, Troy is pretty strong too."

"Is this true?" Kalani asked the accidental flirt.

"Yeah, but I wanna stay with Di-"

Before he could finish, Kalani once again cut off Troy. "Then you'll be on the offense. You three may go."

Troy tried speaking up, but he was cut off by Kalani. "GO!"

Melissa, Adam, and a reluctant Troy left the castle, and ran into the forest.

"Now you three, come up to the throne room with me." Kalani ordered.

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Chicken Chefs in their castle. Christopher was thinking of what to do. "Hmm… we do have a slight disadvantage with them having one more person."

"Yeah, it really sucks we've lost more than they did." Marilyn told the Type-A. "But Katrina and Insignificant weren't exactly team players."

Christopher looked on in thought. "Knowing Kalani, she's definitely using more offense than defense." Christopher took a pause before continuing. "Ok, I have a plan. Layne, Candy, and Elias shall go and try to capture Kalani while Bri and Marilyn stay here to help defend me."

"U-uh, w-why me, Candy, and Elias?" Layne asked. "We're w-weaker than Bri and Marilyn."

"Because you guys are smaller, therefore you'll have an easier time sneaking into the other team's castle." Christopher explained. "And as I explained already, Kalani will be more on offense, so may as well keep the stronger people here to protect me from the enemy.

"Fair enough." Layne muttered.

Candy put her arms around Elias's and Layne's shoulders and exclaimed, "Woo! Let's do this boys!"

The blogger than took Layne's hand, and ran out of the castle. Elias followed suit.

"Now, I have an idea for a hiding spot." Christopher said. "You two, guard the front of the castle.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Melissa, Adam, and Troy. They were walking along a convenient path. Melissa thought this wasn't the smartest move.

"Ok, honestly, we shouldn't be on this path." The failed manipulator spoke up.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It'll probably take us right to the other castle."

"Exactly! The other team will be traveling along this path too, and we shouldn't want to run into them." Melissa told the nudist.

"She does have a point." Troy said. "Maybe we should split up too, and come in from different sides of the castle."

"Wow. Great idea." Melissa told Troy. "I-I mean, duh, a five year-old could think of something like that."

Troy raised his eyebrow, and looked at Adam who mouthed the words 'just go with it' in return.

"I'll go alone." Melissa said. "I don't want one of you guys to hold me back." She then walked into the woods off the path.

"Well since there is only two sides we can go on, let's buddy up." Adam said to Troy.

"Sure." The two walked off the other side of the path. Troy then asked, "Hey, do you think something is wrong with Dianne?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was pretty mean to Kalani, I mean granted, Kalani is a bad person, but still. Also, she seems reluctant around me since yesterday." Troy explained.

Adam shrugged. "No clue why she has been weird around you. But, with Kalani, she does hate manipulators; I mean remember when she thought Rebekah tried manipulating her. She was salty about her."

"You are right about her hating manipulators." Troy face-palmed. "Man, I probably messed up somehow though."

"What do think you did dude?" Adam asked.

"Maybe it has to do with my flirting." Troy sighed again. "I knew that would get me in trouble. I don't even try to flirt, it just comes out."

"Why would that mess her up?" Adam raised his eyebrow.

"Because what if she thinks I'm just a womanizer?" Troy slumped over. "Aw man, I thought I would finally get a girlfriend, and I ruined it."

Adam put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Hey you don't fully know that yet dude. Just talk to her, she'll understand."

"Maybe you're right." Troy smiled. "Thanks dude, you're pretty cool."

"Hey no problems dude!" Adam responded.

* * *

The scene flashed back over to the Chicken Chefs' castle. Christopher was hiding in a tree not too far away from the castle. Bri and Marilyn were standing in front of the castle, guarding it.

"Well this challenge is boring." Bri muttered.

Marilyn nodded. "True that, I wish we were on the offense. That seems so much more fun."

"Yeah, I bet Candy, Layne, and Elias are having fun."

"Candy and Layne sure, but I don't know about Elias. He probably feels awkward being with them." Marilyn told Bri.

"Why would he feel awkward?" Bri asked.

"Well Candy and Layne are so a showmance in the making." Marilyn replied.

Bri gave Marilyn a look of surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, it's totally obvious." Marilyn said. "Those two are obviously going to take each other to the finale too."

"They… are?"

"Of course, that's what showmances do." Marilyn said to Bri. "Oh well, they're still pretty cute together!"

"Yeah, I guess." Bri responded, starting to feel down in the dumps. Marilyn smirked at this.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

She gives a sigh. "I knew Candy wouldn't like me back. I'm such an idiot." Her eyes widen. "I-I mean like as in… ah who am I kidding? It's pretty obvious by now. I like Candy, and I'm… I'm bisexual." She sighs again. "My parents are so going to kick me out."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Candy and Layne are pretty close. And so is Bri and Candy. So I need to try and drive a wedge between her and Candy."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to Kalani, Bella, Joshua, and Dianne in the Pirate Foxes' throne room. Kalani was sitting on the throne, looking extremely bored, while Dianne, Bella, and Joshua were guarding the entrance to the throne room. Dianne was down in the dumps, and this didn't go unnoticed by Bella and Joshua.

"Ok, what's up sweetie?" Bella said, putting her hand on Dianne's shoulder. "You've been snapping at people, and you seem just so miserable."

"Bella… I think Troy may have a girlfriend." Dianne said sadly.

Even Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Y-you s-sure? H-he, uh, seems to really l-like you. And… stuff."

"Joshua's right." Bella said. "Troy has had his eye on you since day one."

"That's what I thought too…" Dianne told the duo. "But, he keeps flirting with me, and when he does, he seems to look like he's regretting it. Maybe he _is_ just a womanizer."

"Well, why don't you just ask him." Bella told Dianne.

"I don't know…" Dianne looked very hesitant.

"Look Dianne, you won't know the full truth unless you ask him." Bella said. "I mean, you know what they say about assuming."

"It makes a ass out of you and me!"

The three Pirate foxes looked up in surprise, and saw Candy, Elias, and Layne.

"Crap! They're here!" Kalani exclaimed. "Attack!"

Bella dashed over to Elias, Dianne went to Candy, and Joshua went to Layne.

Bella kept swinging her sword at Elias, who kept blocking with his sword.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"I'm not that strong physically, so I have to rely on outsmarting my opponents."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The sword swinging kept going between the two, but Elias's lack of strength gave Bella the upper hand. The suck-up fell to the ground.

"Sorry I have to do this." Bella told Elias.

"Hey, no big deal, you were great!" Elias responded.

"Thank you." Bella then started to swing down, but Elias rolled out of the way, and kicked Bella in the back of the knees, causing the Drag queen to fall. Elias quickly grabbed his sword, and struck Bella in the back.

"Sorry about that, just trying to win." Elias said.

"Not a problem, good wor-" Bella then evaporated into the air.

Layne and Joshua were awkwardly staring t each other.

"Uh, h-hi." Joshua said.

"H-hello." Layne replied. "So, uh, we gotta fight now."

Joshua nodded. "Y-yeah…" The two still didn't move, but all of a sudden, a sword went through Joshua's stomach. The shy artist then evaporated into the air. Layne looked up, and saw Elias.

The shy nerd glared. "I could've gotten him."

"I know you could've, but you were taking a while." Elias said. "I just wanted to help. Now, go get Kalani, while I go help Candy."

"Why do you get to help her?" Layne snapped.

"Because, I have a plan, please could you please just go get Kalani?"

"Fine…" Layne begrudgingly responded.

Elias ran over to help Candy.

With Candy and Dianne,the two kept swinging their swords, but they kept blocking the hits. Candy was completely enjoying herself while Dianne looked determined.

"Aw come on, have some fun with this!" Candy said.

"I really just want to win." Dianne said as she swung her sword at Candy again.

"I think you should still have fun while trying to win." Candy told Dianne. "Enjoy the experience." Candy pointed her sword down, this gave Dianne enough time to swing at her. Luckily for Candy, Dianne only got her arm.

"Aw man." Candy frowned. "I was having fun."

"I'm sorry Candy, but I have to do this." Dianne went to swing her sword down, but Elias came in just in time, stabbing Dianne through the chest.

"Aw no!" Dianne exclaimed as she evaporated.

"You alright Candy?" Elias asked.

"Yup!" Candy said happily. "Thank so much for the save!"

"It was not a problem, I didn't want to have to see you die, even if it was virtual reality." Elias said.

"Aww, c'mere you!" Candy put her good arm around Elias in a hug, which the suck-up returned. This didn't go unnoticed by Layne, who had captured Kalani.

"H-hey!" Layne exclaimed. "Get off of her!" He dropped Kalani, and stormed over to Candy and Elias.

"Layne? What's wrong?" Elias asked.

"You!" Layne snapped. "You're the problem! You keep trying to steal Candy away from me!"

"Layne, I promise you I'm-"

"Stop lying!" Layne accused.

"I'm not-"

"I said stop!" Layne then sunk his sword into Elias.

"L-Layne?" Elias gave Layne a look of surprise before evaporating. Kalani smirked at this, and ran away without being noticed.

"Layne why did you do that!?" Candy exclaimed.

"I…I… he was trying to steal you from me." Layne told Candy.

"What do you mean he was trying to steal me away?" Candy asked.

Layne took a deep breath before confessing. "Candy… I-I like you, a lot. A-and, I was starting to get jealous because you and Elias were getting so close. I didn't want him taking you away from me."

Candy gave Layne a hug. "Layne, Elias will never take me away from you. I like you too."

"Y-you do?" Layne asked, surprised.

"Of course! Why do you think I tried so hard to get to know you?" Candy told him.

"Oh… true." Layne chuckled a little. Before Candy smacked him upside the head playfully. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For killing our teammate, duh." Candy told Layne.

"Oh… yeah… sorry." Layne said sheepishly.

"You're forgiven!" Candy said before kissing Layne. Once they parted Candy said, "Now let's go bring Kalani back to our-"

"Guys! We got Christpoher! Sucks though we lost Ad- Where the hell is our team?" Melissa said, walking into the throne room. Troy came in holding Christopher.

"They're dead." Candy said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Man they are useless."

"Hey come one Melissa, I'm sure they at least tried." Troy told the failed manipulator.

"Well they didn't try hard enough." Melissa said. "Though it doesn't matter because we won!" Melissa threw her hands up in the air in celebration.

Chris's voice then rang out throughout the virtual reality. "Congrats to the Pirate Foxes for winning the challenge!" All of a sudden, everything faded to white.

* * *

Melissa, Troy, Layne, Candy, Christopher, and Kalani woke up from the VR.

Kalani smirked, took her helmet off, and laughed at Christopher. "Ha! My team won! Take that Courtney 2.0."

Christopher glared. "Congratulations, you won a challenge in a season we aren't even participating in. Must I remind you who placed higher in our season?"

"Oh shut up! I was robbed." Kalani snapped.

* * *

 _Confessional Christopher_

"She was in no way robbed."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"We probably would've won if Layne didn't kill me." Elias said, giving Layne a small glare.

"Wait, what?" Bri asked.

"Oh yeah, Layne is the one that killed me." Elias said.

"Is this true?" Marilyn asked.

"W-well…" Layne rubbed his arm.

"He didn't mean it!" Candy said. "It was an accident."

"Oh, I don't think this was an accident." Chris said, showing everyone a video of Layne stabbing Elias. Elias and Bri glared, while Marilyn gave a look of surprise. Layne looked away sheepishly.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Well, splitting them up will be a lot easier then expected." She groans. "Come on, at least let this be a little challenging."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Well Chicken Chefs, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight." Chris said.

The Chefs groaned while the Foxes cheered.

* * *

The scene flashed over to Candy and Layne sitting on the cabin porch. Layne was feeling disappointed.

"Layne, come on cheer up." Candy told her boyfriend, hugging him.

"Why should I? I…I'm going to be voted out." Layne responded. "A-and right when we get together."

Candy gave a look of determination. "No you won't, I won't let that happen!"

"How will you manage that?" Layne asked.

"I'm sure Bri will vote with us if I ask." Candy told him.

"Are you sure she'll get rid of Elias. I kinda want him gone since he'll be gunning for me…" Layne said.

"I am!" Candy told him. She grabbed his hand. "We'll get through this. And you, me, and Bri will make it to the end together."

Layne smiled. "I'd like that."

Candy gave Layne a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm going to go talk to Bri."

* * *

The scene flashed over to Dianne sitting on the beach looking at the water. All of a sudden, Troy walked up, and sat next to her.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile.

"Hi."

"Look Dianne, I want to talk." Troy told her.

"I do too." Dianne turned and faced Troy. "Do you... have a girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Troy answered. "What made you think that?"

"Well its just… whenever you flirt with me, you always look like you regret it. And, it just makes me think you're just playing me, like a womanizer." Dianne explained.

"That's not at all why I do that." Troy exclaimed. He then sighed, and looked at the water. "Look Dianne, truth is, I really like you, a lot. But... whenever I talk, it accidentally comes out as flirty, and it makes people think I am a womanizer. I want to get away from that image. That's why I look regretful whenever I flirt with you. I just want people to stop seeing me as a womanizer."

"Troy," Dianne said. "That's who you are, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. I like you for you, and I don't want you to change."

Troy looked back at Dianne. "Really?"

Dianne nodded. "Yes really. I mean I fell for you because of how you are, and I don't want you to change."

Troy gave Dianne a smile.

* * *

 _Confessional Troy_

"Wow… I never really though about what Dianne told me. But she's right, I shouldn't try to change myself. I am who I am."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Bri and Candy in the Mess Hall.

"So what'd you call me here for Candy?" Bri asked.

"Its about the elimination tonight." Candy said. "I was wondering if you could vote off Elias with Layne and I."

Bri raised an eyebrow. "What? But Candy, we're in an alliance with Elias!"

"Yeah but, he's going after Layne, and I don't want my boyfriend to be eliminated." Candy told her friend.

"Wait, B-boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, Layne and I got together during the challenge!" Candy exclaimed. "Isn't it awesome!"

"Uh, yeah." Bri responded, starting to feel pretty down.

"So Elias it is, right?" Candy asked.

"I… I'll think about it." Bri replied.

"Ok, see you at the elimination ceremony!" Candy exclaimed. "I'm going to write in my blog about Layne!" The blogger squealed, and walked out of the Mess Hall, leaving Bri to think.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

She sighs. "I knew she'd never like me back. How could I have been so stupid." She face palms. "I can't let my feelings get in the way of my game though. With that said, who do I vote for? I mean, I _am_ in an alliance with Elias… But, Candy really wants Layne to stay…" She sighs. "I just gotta go with the side that's better for my game."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the Chicken Chefs at the campfire ceremony.

"Man chicken chefs, this is your third time here, you gotta start doing better." Chris said.

"We've been trying." Marilyn told the host.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris said. "The person who does not get a marshmallow, will get kicked off the island, literally." The camera showed Marilyn, Elias, and Bri's eyes widen. "The first marshmallow goes… to Marilyn."

The gamer smiles, and catches her marshmallow.

"Bri and Candy, you two are also safe." The two friends catch their marshmallows.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris smirks. "Layne…" The shy nerd perks up, waiting to hear his fate. He gives a nervous glance to Candy who smiles. Elias does the same to Marilyn.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

"You are eliminated, and Elias, you are safe." The suck-up gives a sigh of relief, and catches his marshmallow.

"What!?" Layne and Candy exclaim.

"Bri! I thought you said you were voting for Elias!" Candy yells.

Bri just looked away with guilt.

Layne sighs. "This sucks."

Candy wraps her arms around Layne. "I don't want you to go!"

"Candy… i-its ok, I'll see you when you at the end of the season." Layne smiled.

"But I wanted to spend more time with you, we just got together." Candy whined.

"I-I know, but I guess it just wasn't going to happen." Layne tells her. "But, I want you to be strong. Ok?"

With tears filling her eyes, Candy nods, and give Layne a kiss.

* * *

The scene flashed to Layne standing on the giant X.

"I'll miss you!" Candy called out to him.

"I… I'll miss you toOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Layne replied as he was kicked off the island.

"You may miss him, but I won't" Chris told Candy, smirking.

Someone was heard clearing their throat off screen. Kalani and Christopher were shown standing there with Chris and Candy.

"So what about us?" Kalani asked.

"Weeell, since you two haven't gotten the honor of getting booted, I was thinking you can experience it now." Chris told her.

"Oh no. No no no!" Kalani exclaimed. She tried making a run for it, but Chef easily grabbed her.

"No! Let go of me! This show has already caused me enough pain!" Kalani exclaimed.

Chef looked at Christopher, who told the burly man, "Don't worry, I'll cooperate. Even though I do not wish to."

The scene then showed Christopher, and a now tied up Kalani on the giant X.

"No! Stop!" Kalani exclaimed. But Chris wasn't going to hear it. The host pressed the button, sending the two past competitors flying.

"Ah I love my job." Chris said, sighing. "So, how is Candy going to react now that she has been betrayed by her best friend? And how will Troy and Dianne's romance progress? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

 **Gah! I finished! Sorry it took a while. As Chris said, this was originally going to be a reward challenge of the Awake-a-thon. I thought I'd need an extra chapter to set some things up, but in the end I felt I didn't need it. So on to this chapter, I think this is the longest chapter so far. Woo! I feel very bittersweet about this chapter though. While there are some parts I like, as in Troy's development and the challenge, I'm not big on other parts. First of all, I feel iffy about the screen time. I tried balancing it out more, but I don't think I did too good with that. But, I needed everybody to show up where they did. I also am kinda afraid I had too many alliances form this episode. Idk, what do you think? Having Kalani and Christopher cameo was something I came up with on the spot while writing the chapter. I thought it'd be fun to have them back. I also had Bella love Christopher while Troy hated Kalani since Troy and Kalani, and Bella and Christopher share the same owners. Just a little joke. Now onto the elimination. Poor Layne. Honestly, I want to apologize to his owner. I do not think I gave his character justice. I wanted to try to differ him from Joshua, but I feel that made his character all over the place. I am so sorry for doing bad with him. That's part of the reason he's eliminated fourth, but also because I felt this was where his plot with Candy should end. It opens up another one with Candy and Bri and Elias. He was originally going to make merge, and at one point was a finalist, but that changed. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I won't take too long for the next one! See ya! ~CV**

 **Votes:**

 _Brianne- Layne_

 _Candy- Elias_

 _Elias- Layne_

 _Layne- Elias_

 _Marilyn- Layne_

 ** _Layne-3 votes  
_**

 _Elias-2 votes_

 **Eliminated:**

 **Insignificant- 14** **th**

 **Rebekah- 13** **th**

 **Katrina- 12** **th**

 **Layne- 11** **th**


	7. Ch5: Battle of Mean and Nice

**Pirate Foxes: Adam, Bella, Dianne, Joshua, Melissa, Troy**

 **Chicken Chefs: Brianne, Candy, Elias, Marilyn**

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Romances started budding even more, and many alliances were made. It seems our contestants are finally getting their heads in the game, huh? Troy and Dianne hit a bumpy road in their almost relationship when Dianne started to think Troy was just another womanizer. But, instead of a lot of drama, the two quickly made up, and Troy learned a life lesson. For their challenge, the contestants had a little game of VR capture the flag. The flags? Kalani and Christopher form last season, who still holds their rivalry to this day. The chicken Chefs dominated. Especially Elias, who pretty much took down half of the Pirate Foxes. But, due to his jealousy, Layne ended up eliminating Eliasfrom the challenge. This was bittersweet as this led to him and Candy getting together, but it also led to his elimination. We're at our final ten, how will the aftermath of Layne's elimination effect the Chicken Chefs? And what other drama will start brewing? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa."

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in to the cabin with Candy lying face down on her bed, crying. Bri was there next to her looking worried.

"Look Candy, it'll be ok. I mean you'll see Layne at the end of the season, or when you get eliminated." Bri told the blogger, trying to calm her down.

Candy raised her head from her pillow, and glared at Bri. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you going to team up with Elias and Marilyn again to eliminate me?"

"What? Candy no!" Bri exclaimed. "I'd never do that to you."

"How do I know that? You just did it to Layne!" Candy yelled.

"Candy, I did that because that's what I felt was best for my game." Bri told her.

"Keeping Layne would've been best for your game!" Candy snapped. "The three of us would've gone to the final three together."

"But then what would've happened?" Bri asked. "You would've taken Layne to the finale with you."

"I don't know what I would've done! But now I know I can't do _that_!" Candy said. "I thought we were friends."

"Candy we are!" Bri said. "And I'm sorry."

"Well Layne isn't going to come back because you're sorry." Candy told her. The blogger put her face back into her pillow. "Now just leave." Bri sighed and stood up.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"Man I thought I could try and do some damage control, but I completely failed. I feel really bad for eliminating Layne, but I felt that was what would've been better for my game. Maybe I was wrong…"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Elias and Melissa were sitting on the cabin's steps. They could hear Candy's crying from outside.

"Jeez, what did you guys do?" Melissa asked

"We eliminated Layne." Elias answered. "And, well, Candy isn't taking it too well."

"Well obviously." Melissa said. "That decision was very…uh, s-stupid! Y-yeah."

Elias raised a eyebrow.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"I know I've said this before, but Melissa really is hesitant with being mean to people. It's… kinda strange. I may ask her about it."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"Well not really." Elias told the failed manipulator. "I mean he was targeting me."

"Oh… uh, yeah I guess that makes sense then." Melissa replied sheepishly.

"Ok Melissa, I have a question." Elias said.

"Why should I answer?" Melissa retorted.

"Because that would be nice of you to."

"Well I-I'm not nice at all… yeah. I'm… I'm super mean." Melissa said, trying to be intimidating, but failed.

"That's what it's about. You don't really enjoy being mean do you?" Elias asked.

Melissa scoffed. "That's… that's stupid of you. Why would you think of something so… stupid."

"Because you're very hesitant when saying something mean." Elias told her.

"So?" Melissa snapped back. "All that matters is that I'm mean."

"Why is that the way you think?" Elias asked.

"Because that's how you get people to like and respect you, by being mean to them." Melissa said.

"That's… definitely wrong." Elias told her. "It's actually the complete opposite from that."

Melissa scoffed. "Yeah right, that's probably why you don't have friends."

"I do have friends Melissa." Elias said. "And I've made them from being nice."

"They're probably not your real friends…" Melissa muttered. "I would know, its happened to me before."

"I'm sorry."

"But you know, one day I just snapped." Melissa went on. "I…I slapped and was extremely mean to this one guy who was bullying me, and after that, people respected me and wanted to be my friend. And you know what? I don't enjoy it! But you know what, I do it anyway so I don't get pushed around!"

"I know what being bullied is like." Elias told her. "And _I_ learned you gotta be nice to the right people, so they'll befriend you. Then if you get bullied again, you'll have people to stand up to the bullies for you."

"That's just it!" Melissa said. "You still get bullied, I don't. And it's because I started being mean."

"Look, Melissa-"

"No Elias!" Melissa demanded. "It's done. I have to continue to be mean. That's that." Melissa then stood up, and stormed off.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"I kinda feel bad for Melissa, she's really confused about this all." He scratches the back of his head.

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Melissa_

She scoffs. "Elias has no idea what he's talking about."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to both teams sitting at the fire pit. Chris was standing in front of them. "For today's challenge, we will be having a battle of the bands." He exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"You guys have six hours to come up with a song and routine. Then you will perform it in front of me to be judged. The winning team will be safe from elimination, which means the losing team will be kicking off one of their members." Chris explains. "So get to it! I'll see you in six hours."

The scene flashed over to the Pirate Foxes. They were on the beach.

"Aw man, this is so cool!" Adam exclaimed. "A battle of the bands! Talk about epic."

"You can say that again." Bella agreed.

"Aw man, this is so-"

"I-I don't think Bella m-meant it l-literally." Joshua said.

"Oops, my bad." Adam said sheepishly.

"So what should we do?" Troy asked.

"Um, would I maybe be able to sing?" Dianne asked.

"Why should we let you do that?" Melissa asked.

"Well, she is an amazing singer!" Troy told Melissa.

"I want to hear it" Melissa said.

"Fine by me." Dianne smiled. She started singing, and her teammates gaped.

"See what'd I tell ya?" Troy said.

"Ok you were right." Melissa begrudgingly said.

"Whoa," Joshua gaped. "Y-you're really good."

Dianne's face turned a light shade of red. "Thanks."

"Well, you can be the lead singer." Bella said. "And, I can be the back-up."

"Sure!" Dianne said.

"Shouldn't we figure out what song we're going to do?" Melissa asked.

"Can we do a nice version of 'Titanium'?" Dianne asked. "That's my favorite song."

"I think that's a nice choice." Troy said. "I'm up for whatever Dianne wants to do."

Dianne and Troy smiled at each other. Melissa frowned at this.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Troy and Dianne are really close. And if they can get Bella, Joshua, or Adam to vote with them, the other two will follow, and that means I'm out!" She starts to think. "I need to figure out a way to make sure Adam, Joshua, and Bella stay on my side.

 _End Confessiona_

* * *

"What instruments do we need?" Adam asked.

"Well…" Dianne started to think. "Definitely a piano… I'm not sure what else."

"I can play piano." Melissa said.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"You just don't seem like the type." Adam said.

"Well, I am." Melissa said, crossing her arms.

"But what are Adam, Joshua, and me going to do?" Troy asked. "I'm pretty sure we all have to have some kind of part in this."

"Maybe we can add two other instruments, and maybe make some sort of banner for our team." Bella suggested.

"I-I'll do the banner." Joshua said. "I-I, uh, d-don't want t-to be on stage…"

"Don't worry, we won't make you." Bella told her shy friend.

"Th-thanks." Joshua smiled.

"What instruments are we going to add though?" Troy asked.

"I can do some drums… Sorta." Adam said.

"And maybe you can to a tambourine?" Dianne asked Troy. "I mean you just have to hit it every couple of seconds, so it'll be pretty easy to learn."

"I guess." Troy shrugged.

"Well, let's get started." Bella said.

"This is going to be so fun!" Dianne exclaimed.

The scene then flashed over to the Chicken Chefs.

"So any ideas?" Marilyn asked.

"If Layne was here, he'd know what to do." Candy said. "He is in a band with some of his friends."

"Candy, we're sorry for voting out Layne." Elias told the blogger. "But we had to do what we had to do.

"I'm not even upset with _you."_ Candy told Elias. "I mean I understand why you would vote for him. Though I don't understand why Bri would."

"Candy, I told you why I-"

Candy cut Bri off. "I don't care."

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Obviously, she does care."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Bri just sighed. "Fine, know what, if you guys need me, I'll be at our cabin. If it helps you come up with something, I can play the drums." Bri then walked away, leaving Marilyn and Elias to feel sort of bad for Bri, and Candy started to feel guilty.

Marilyn then asked. "Should I go after her?"

Elias shook his head. "Nah, I think you should give her sometime."

Candy looked in the direction Bri went with a guilty look.

"So what should we even do?" Marilyn asked.

Elias started thinking for a couple moments before getting an idea. "How's about we write the song, and make it about Chris? He does love himself."

"That's a great idea Elias!" Marilyn told the suck-up.

"Thank you Marilyn!" Elias smiled. "I'll write the song, then you girls can be the performers."

"Sounds good with me." Marilyn said.

* * *

 _Confessional Elias_

"Man, this will be a synch to write. I'm great at sucking up to people, and Chris is easy to suck-up to. He'll eat this up!"

 _End Confessional_

* * *

Back over with the Pirate Foxes, they had already began practicing their song. Though, things weren't running too smoothly. While Dianne, Bella, and Melissa were doing fine, the boys weren't.

After another mess up, Melissa groaned. "Really Adam? Again?"

"My bad." Adam said sheepishly."

"I thought you said you knew how to play the drums!" Melissa snapped.

Adam shrugged. "I said sorta." Melissa face-palmed, but she wasn't done yet.

"And you!" She yelled, pointing at Troy. "It's not rocket science playing the tambourine. You literally have to tap it every couple of seconds! How do you mess that up?"

Troy rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, I'm just kinda getting nervous, and it's kinda messing me up."

"Ugh! Why am I on a team of such incompetent people!?" Melissa groaned.

Dianne glared at Melissa. "You need to stop being so rude.

Melissa scoffed. "Why? So people can just push me around? Ha! As if I'm going to let that happen again!" Everyone was just staring at Melissa. "I'm going to help Joshua with the set… I don't want to be on stage." With that said, Melissa quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" Bella asked. She just earned shrugs in return.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

She's sitting with her knees huddled close to her torso. "Man, I feel terrible about all that yelling. But… I just know they gained a lot of respect for me, and that's what matters."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Dianne_

"Melissa just really makes my blood boil! She has no right to be mean to any of us! Honestly I don't have any more respect for her after what she did.

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to Joshua. The Shy Artist had a long sheet of paper. So far he only had an outline of what he was going to do. Bri walked towards the cabin, and when Joshua saw her, he got nervous.

"H-h-hey B-bri!" Joshua greeted.

Bri turned her head towards Joshua, and responded with her own 'Hey'.

"W-why aren't you… y-you know… with your team?" Joshua asked.

Bri sighed. "Candy is extremely ticked off at me for voting off Layne, and I just thought I'd get away so it doesn't interfere with what my team is going to do."

"I-I'm sorry." Joshua told her.

Bri shrugged, and sat down next to Joshua. "You don't have to be, it's not like you did anything." Bri sighed. "It just sucks since… I kinda liked Candy."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?"

Bri shifted uncomfortably. "I… well…" Bri sighed. "This is kinda hard to do, but… I'm bisexual, and I had a crush on Candy."

"Oh…" Joshua deflated when he heard this.

"But, I'm over her I think." Bri said. "I don't know, just everything happening just kinda made me lose interest I guess." Bri chuckled awkwardly.

Joshua started to become hopeful again. "R-really?"

Bri nodded before saying, "Could you, uh, do me a favor, and not tell anyone. You're the first person I officially came out to face-to-face."

Joshua nodded. "I-I won't tell a soul."

Bri smiled, and actually hugged Joshua. "Thank you." Joshua blushed madly at this. Once Bri pulled away, she said. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"W-w-we're friends?" Joshua asked.

"Of course."

Joshua smiled and blushed again. "C-cool."

"So what are you working on?" Bri asked. "It looks nice."

"J-just a banner. I didn't want to be o-on stage." Joshua told her.

Bri nodded. "I see. You know, you're really good."

Joshua bashfully replied, "Th-thanks."

"No prob." Bri said. "Well, I'll let you finish, I don't want you distract you from your work." She got up, and opened the cabin door. "Good luck tonight."

"Y-you too!" Joshua told Bri before she went into the cabin, and shut the door.

Joshua had a smile plastered on his face. He just sat there until he heard someone clear their throat. The shy artist jumped a little, and saw Melissa walking up to him.

"H-hi." Joshua greeted. "Wh-why aren't you… y-you know… with the oth-thers?"

"I can't work with them." Melissa told him. "So I decided to come and help you instead."

"O-ok."

Melissa looked at what Joshua had so far and was impress. "Wow, this is really gre- I mean, it's completely terrible!"

Joshua deflated at this. "R-really."

Melissa nodded. "It is. Know what, I'll just work on this myself." She then snatched Joshua's art supplies.

"Ok…" Joshua sat back as Melissa worked on the banner.

The scene flashed back over to the Chicken Chefs. Elias was writing on piece of paper until he put the pencil down, and raised the paper in the air.

"Finished!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Marilyn exclaimed. "I'll go get Bri." Marilyn dashed off.

Marilyn ran into Bri on the way to the cabin. Bri had her skateboard in hand.

"Oh hey Marilyn." Bri greeted.

"Hey!" Marilyn smiled. "Elias just finished writing the song, so I came to get you so we can practice."

"Figures, right as I was going to try to find a spot to skateboard." Bri said. "Oh well, let's go."

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Bri and Candy's friendship is very rocky at this point in time. So I need to make sure it stays like that. That way, I can wrap Bri into mine ad Elias's alliance, and we'll vote off Candy if we lose." Marilyn smirks evilly. "Honestly, this is just too much fun toying with people."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

"How are you feeling with Candy angry at you?" Marilyn asked.

Bri sighed. "Honestly, it sucks. I mean, we were such great friends up until we voted Layne off."

Marilyn nodded. "Yeah that must suck. I mean to have someone you thought was your friend just, hate you."

"Yeah." Bri said sadly.

"I guess that just shows she wasn't your real friend." Marilyn said.

Bri raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

"Really?" Marilyn asked. "I mean, I know she's hurt from it, and I would be too, but she shouldn't be so hard on you. Especially since you're sorry for what you did."

"I…" Bri looked down in thought.

"I mean if a friend did that to me, I wouldn't consider them a friend. That'd just hurt me too much." Marilyn said.

"You… have a point." Bri responded.

Marilyn put her hand on Bri's shoulder. "I know this must hurt, but I'm trying to look out for you." Marilyn gave Bri a smile, which the tomboy returned.

"Thanks Marilyn, You're a true friend." Bri told the gamer.

"There you guys are." Elias said, as he walked up to the duo. "You guys ready to start practicing?"

Bri nodded. "I sure am."

Candy awkwardly walked up to the trio. "So, are we going to get started?"

"Of course." Elias said.

"Hold on, I'm going to go set my skateboard down. Bri said, walking away real quick. Marilyn smirked.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Oh Bri, you really shouldn't just leave your stuff hanging around on this show."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the evening. The teams were getting ready for their performances.

Joshua and Melissa walked up to their teammates with the banner.

"Oh there you guys are!" Bella said.

"Just had to make a few last minute touches." Melissa explained. "I'm going to go sit on the bleachers since I'm not performing." The failed manipulator walked off.

"So let's see the banner!" Bella said to Joshua. Joshua held the banner up for Bella to look at. Bella raised an eyebrow at the questionable artwork. "Um, did you do this Joshua?"

Joshua shook his head. "Melissa said th-that what I had was bad… s-so she… took over."

Bella became angry when she heard this. "Oh that girl is just digging her own grave in this game."

* * *

 _Confessional Bella_

"Alliance or no alliance, next time we lose, I just have to vote for Melissa. That girl has been on some type of power trip, and she has just become unbearably rude to everyone."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Marilyn and Candy, dressed up in punk rock clothing. The two girls were looking at the clothing with questionable looks.

"I don't really get why we have to be wearing this." Candy said.

The shot panned out a little to show Elias and Bri in their normal clothing. "It's necessary." Elias explained. "You have to look the part to play the part. Don't worry though, you guys look great!"

"Why isn't Bri dressed up?" Candy asked.

Bri scoffed. "What does it matter to you?"

"What matters is that is unfair for me and Marilyn to wear this crap, but not you." Candy argued.

"Honestly, you need to stop this." Bri told the blogger.

"Stop what?" Candy asked.

"This attitude with me!" Bri exclaimed. "I get it, you're angry with me for voting off your boyfriend, but I said I'm sorry! I feel guilty enough as it is."

"You should feel guilty." Candy shot back.

"Oh I should huh?" The two kept going back and forth with the arguing. Marilyn smirked, and quickly walked away. Elias on the other hand, tried to stop the two.

"Girls, please stop!" The suck-up exclaimed. He went unheard. "Seriously, you shouldn't be arguing! Guys, please." Elias still went ignore, and he finally had enough. Elias glared and then yelled, "Will you two quit the arguing!"

Candy and Bri finally shut up, and gave Elias a surprised look.

"You two need to stop this right now." Elias told the two. "Candy, I know you're hurt that Bri voted out Layne even though she said otherwise, but you need to get over it! Bri, you need to not instigate! You're making the matter much worse than it needs to be."

Candy and Bri looked at each other with guilty looks.

"Seriously, you two were such good friends before this. I'd hate to see a friendship like yours end up just thrown away due to some silly thing." Elias said to the two.

"He's right." Bri said.

Candy nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Bri, I was overreacting for the whole thing. Honestly I didn't want this to end our friendship. It's one of my worst fears to lose a friend. Especially one as awesome as you."

Bri smiled. "I'd hate to lose a friend like you too."

"Are we good?"

"Of course." Bri told her. The two then hugged it out. Marilyn arrived just I time to witness this.

Elias smiled. "I'm glad they aren't arguing anymore. Their friendship is so nice."

"It really is." Marilyn agreed.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Ugh, no it is not! I needed them to stay arguing to make it easier the next time we lose to get Candy out." She groans. But she ends up smirking. "Then again, once Bri sees what Candy did to her skateboard, she'll be so pissed." Marilyn chuckles. "This game is finally getting interesting."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Elias_

"I truly am glad Candy and Bri are friends again, and I'm glad I was able to help. Honestly, I kinda took what Melissa said to heart. About being more assertive. This just proved that it works. Though, I won't start being mean to everyone like Melissa has been doing." He smiles. "Maybe if I stick up to the bullies back home, I won't need anyone to protect me."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene showed Chris sitting at a table in front of the stage. Behind him, sitting on the bleachers, was the Chicken Chefs with Joshua and Melissa.

"Since they won the last challenge, the Pirate Foxes get to go first.

The curtain raised, showing Dianne in the front with a microphone stand, Bella a little farther back, also with a mic stand and tambourine, Adam was in the back, sitting at his drums, and finally Troy was on the side of the stage with a piano. Above them was a banner that read 'Pirate Foxes' and had a terribly drawn fox on it with an eyepatch.

* * *

 _Confessional Melissa_

"Honestly, some of my best work."

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Troy_

"Yeah, after Melissa left us I got stuck with the piano. Hopefully I won't mess this up."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

They started to play their song. The instruments started off a little rocky, but they weren't too bad. The real performance began when Dianne started singing. Everyone made sure to listen to her angelic voice. It went well with the slower pace of the song.

Once they finished their performance, everyone clapped.

"While the instruments weren't the best, that voice definitely helped the performance." Chris said.

"Thank you." Dianne smiled.

"Next up are the Chicken Chefs." Chris said. "Let's see how they hold up."

The scene flashed to Candy, Bri, and Marilyn on the stage. Bri was on the left with her drums, Candy was in the front at the microphone, and Marilyn was on the guitar.

They nodded at each other, and the song started with Bri banging on her drums. She was doing great, but then Marilyn started playing the guitar very poorly. And to make things worse, Candy's voice was terrible. She was practically screaming while Marilyn just jolted her hand back and forth, hitting the guitar strings. The song was a stark contrast to the Pirate Fox's slow song.

"My ears!" Troy groaned.

* * *

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Never said I was good at the guitar. I just got stuck with it."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The song lyrics were all about how 'amazing' Chris was. If it weren't for that, it may have been a good song.

When they finally finished, there were many sighs of relief.

"THANK YOU UKUFA!" Candy exclaimed when she finished.

"Uh, yeah…" Chris wasn't exactly sure what to say. "… Well, the lyrics and the drums were good… Other than that, this was completely terrible."

The three girls on stage hung their heads in shame.

"Well there is an obvious winner here… The Chicken Chefs.

The three girls and Elias, who joined his teammates on stage, cheered.

Troy was completely baffled. "What? But you said there's was terrible while ours was good!"

"I did say that." Chris told him. "But typically during battle of the bands, the audience wants to rock out, not be put to sleep with some slow love song."

"But that's not always the case!" Dianne tried telling Chris, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Tut tut tut. I make the rules here, and I say the Chicken Chefs win." Chris told her. The Pirate Foxes groaned. "Guess I'll be seeing you guys at elimination tonight."

The scene flashed over to Marilyn. All of a sudden, she heard someone curse loudly. The gamer smirked.

Bri was shown holding her broken skateboard. It had been split in half. "Who could've done this?!"

Marilyn gasped. "Oh no! Your skateboard."

Bri was incredibly pissed off right now. "I don't get why someone would do this."

"I don't either." Marilyn said feigning empathy.

"Do you have any ideas on who could've done this?" Bri asked Marilyn, voice full of desperation.

Marilyn looked hesitant. "Well…"

"Who?" Bri practically begged.

"I… I saw Candy over here a while ago, but I didn't think too much into it." Marilyn told the tomboy.

Bri's eyes widened. "Why would she do this?"

"Maybe she isn't over you voting out Layne?" Marilyn suggested.

Bri glared. "I can't believe she would do this." She kicked the dirt angrily. "I can't believe I actually thought we were cool."

"I'm sorry." Marilyn said, putting her hand on Bri's shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize." Bri told her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just feel bad though." Marilyn said.

"Don't, we'll get her back if we lose." Bri said, filled with determination.

* * *

 _Confessional Bri_

"That skateboard… it was given to me by someone really special to me." She face-palmed. "Why did I even bring it here?"

 _End Confessional_

 _Confessional Marilyn_

"Man, this is getting really fun. I'm excited to see how this play out." She chuckles. "It was worth it to break Bri's skateboard."

 _End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed over to Bella, Adam, and Joshua. They were in the bathroom talking about the elimination.

"Look, I know she's in our alliance, but Melissa has to go." Bella told Adam. "She's been so mean to us all."

"I can't argue with ya there." Adam responded. After thinking for another moment, he said. "Alright, I'm game."

The scene flashed over to the elimination ceremony. Bella, Adam, Troy, and Joshua had gotten their marshmallows, leaving Dianne and Melissa in the bottom two.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said. "Dianne, your poor song choice led to your team's defeat. And Melissa, your bossiness is pretty much getting on everyone's nerves. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Dianne."

Dianne smiled, and caught her marshmallow.

"What!?" Melissa exclaimed. "Why'd you vote me out?"

"Because," Bella started. "you're out of control. You've been a little too mean and bossy."

"Of course I have!" Melissa exclaimed. "That's how you get respect and people to like you."

"You realize that is the opposite of what is right… right?" Troy asked.

"I-I…" Melissa was shocked.

"See I told you."

Melissa looked over, and saw Elias. "Elias?"

"Melissa, I told you being mean won't make people like you." Elias said.

"I…I…" Melissa sighed, and said. "I guess I am wrong aren't I?" She looked at her team. "I'm sorry guys, I really am. I promise I'm not actually that mean. In fact, I hate being mean. It just, everyone used to pick on me, and when I finally stood up to one of the bullies, people started respecting me, and wanted to be my friend."

"Wow, I'm- I'm sorry about that." Troy told her.

"Not as sorry as I feel for doing this to Dianne, but…" Melissa held up the invincibility statue, and everyone gasped. "I'm using my idol."

"That is indeed a Chris McClean invincibility statue." Chris said. "And with it, you get to choose who you want to go home."

Melissa sighed. "I'm sorry Dianne, but I eliminate you."

Dianne felt saddened by this, but she still put a smile on her face. "It's… it's ok. I mean, I'm lucky enough to have had this experience." Dianne went over and hugged Bella. "Thanks for being like a big sister to me Bella."

"It's no sweat." Bella smiled.

Dianne also hugged Joshua and Adam, Adam albeit a little hesitantly. Then she got to Troy. "I'll miss you." She told him.

They hugged, and Troy told her. "I'll miss you too." They pulled away from the embrace and smiled at each other. "B-before you go. I kinda wanna ask you if…" Troy rubbed the back of his head. "Man, I've never done this before." He chuckled awkwardly. "But, will you-will you go out with me?"

Dianne became elated, and nodded her head. "Of course I will!"

Troy smiled back at her happily. "Awesome!" After a moment, the two kissed.

When the pulled apart again, Dianne said, "Bye, I'll see you once you reach the end."

"You can count on it." Troy smiled back.

Dianne then walked over to Melissa, who said, "I'm sorry for doing this, and for being mean."

Dianne laughed lightly and hugged Melissa. "It's fine. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm ready." Dianne finally said.

* * *

The scene flashed over to the Kick of Shame, with Dianne standing on the X.

"Any last words Dianne?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm fine." Dianne responded.

Chris then pressed the button on his controller and Dianne went flying into the sky.

The host turned towards the camera. "Well that was a great surprise, now wasn't it? Now that Melissa is done being mean, how will she fare in the competition? Will she get the forgiveness of her team? And how will the aftermath of Bri's broken skateboard play out? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Ukufa!"

 **Well this came out a lot quicker than the other ones, huh? Idk, I was more motivated for this. Guess I'll talk about the elimination. I definitely tried setting it up like it was going to be Melissa. Or Candy if the chicken Chefs were to lose. But Dianne was the one to bite the dust. She was a nice character to write, and I like the idea of her getting out villains. That's originally how I wanted to write this. Melissa was going to try and 'manipulate' Dianne into voting out Troy, and Dianne would've made a case to get Melissa out. But with Troy and Dianne's development last chapter, I decided to change it up a bit. Either way, Melissa was going to learn that being mean and manipulative wouldn't necessarily get people to like you. Hopefully I did well with that. I do want to see what I can do with Melissa now that she's going to start being her nice self.**

 **Votes:**

 _Adam- Melissa  
_

 _Bella/Desi- Melissa_

 _Dianne- Melissa_

 _Joshua- Melissa_

 _Melissa- Dianne_

 _Troy- Melissa_

Melissa- 5 votes (Nullified)

Dianne- 1 vote

 **Eliminated:** **Insignificant- 14th**

 **Rebekah- 13th**

 **Katrina- 12th**

 **Layne- 11th**

 **Dianne- 10th**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys… so, this isn't another chapter. I may actually quit this story. It's just I don't have any inspiration for it anymore. I don't know what to do from where I've gotten. And I find it hard to actually write for this story. I feel like I backed myself into a wall with some of these contestants. Like some of them are pretty mich done with plot and idk what else to do with them. So their pretty much just there. Honestly, whle each individual character was great, I'm not sure if these characters together were the best cast.

This is really hard for me to do though. I mean the whole reason I even started SYOCs was because they were never finished, and I wanted to finish them. I have finished one though, which I'm proud of. But I don't think I'll be finishing this one. I'm sorry for this. I feel terrible for doing this, but I don't think I can finish this. I'm sorry for being just another author who can't even finish a SYOC. Maybe I'll do another one in the future. And I'll finish that one. Bye, thank you for the awesome characters and reading! ~CV

The rest of the rankings were:

9/10: Candy and Melissa

8: Bella (Katrina returns) (merge)

7: Troy

6/5: Bri and Elias

4: Katrina

3: Joshua or Adam

2: Marilyn

1: Joshua or Adam


End file.
